Family Charms
by T1gerCat
Summary: During her momentary death in the ballet studio in Phoenix Bella gets transported somewhere and finds something she should have expected but hadn't. In a world where vampires and legends about werewolves exist, are witches really that far away? Not in her world *Oh and do expect a certain TVD vampire in the end*
1. Chapter 1

_Family Charms_

 **A/N:** Hello everyone, I was re-watching Charmed for the umpteenth time and this little story popped in my head (and by "little" I mean twenty something chapters and counting…).

First of all a huge thank you to _**Ruggrad**_ for naming it and for listening to me grumble and rumble for MONTHS without telling me to shut up and write the thing! Seriously, girl you rock!

Secondly, the first chapter is in 1st pov but I'm unsure if I should change it to 3rd pov later on. Lemme know, will you?

On and one last thing. I still own nothing. If I did, seasons 5 to 8 would be a LOT different and they weren't, so….

I'm gonna wallow in misery now. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

The room around me was big, sunlit, had a strange blue light going through it, deathly quiet and most of all empty and clean. The mirrors on all walls were shiny and clean. The ballet bars cool to the touch.

Sounds normal, right? It's not.

A minute ago this same room was destroyed. The mirrors were broken, the ballet bars sticky with my blood, the hardwood floors covered in mirror shards, destroyed in places. The heavy green drapes were drawn blocking the sun and the place was crawling with vampires.

A minute ago I was beaten up, tortured, crying with pain. Now I felt healthy as a horse. A minute ago I was sure I was dying. Am I dead now?

"Hello? Anyone here?"

My voice echoed in the empty room. Kinda scary. Standing slowly, I tested my leg. A minute ago it was broken, the calf bone sticking straight through the flesh. Now it was mended and walking wasn't painful at all. I walked to the double doors of the dance school. The street out was empty. Not a single living soul anywhere.

With a glance to the empty studio I walked out. The strange bluish light made everything look wrong. Like aged photographs, everything was the wrong color. My footsteps were loud as I walked down the familiar streets.

The normally busy streets of Phoenix were empty. Not a car, person or even stray dog in sight.

"Guess I'm not in Kansas anymore"

I said loudly, just to hear my voice. Crossing the street that would take me to my house, well my mother's house, well my mother's old house, I felt a breeze. A step to the side and the breeze was no more.

"Strange"

A step back and the breeze was there, like an invisible fan was blowing air in the middle of the street.

"I'm either dead or dreaming all of this up. What do I have to lose?"

I reasoned with myself and gave in to the slow hypnotic chant inside my head that urged me to walk towards the breeze. I hadn't taken more than a dozen steps before the setting around me changed. Gone was the downtown Phoenix and desert was around me.

"What the..."

Intrigued, I kept walking. This time my steps were slower and I was looking around me. Even though my steps were small, the scenery changed fast. First to countryside, then forests, then to civilization, then more countryside and then to cities. I stopped walking when I got tired and recognized a street sign.

"Welcome to... Modesto?"

As in Modesto, California? There is no way I got to California. I had been walking for barely 15 minutes. I felt a pull to keep walking though, so I did. I ended up leaving Modesto and entering San Francisco. That I recognized from having lived there as a child. A couple steps more brought me to a house.

The breeze was stronger there. There was a circle of stones surrounding the property and instinct ordered to not disturb them when I stepped over them. Unthinkingly I climbed the stone steps up to the small porch and the double half painted glass doors and pushed them open.

There was no breeze in the house. Everything was as quiet and dead as the streets outside.

"Hello?"

I called out again. A groan guided me under an arch to a main foyer room thing. There, directly in front of the stairs were two women, fallen backwards, fading in and out of existence

"Now I know I'm not dreaming. My dreams are never this weird"

When the women faded in again I walked closer to them. The one with the longer hair faded back out again. The one with the shorter hair didn't. She blinked, swore under her breath and stood up with enviable grace.

"Am I dead again?"

She asked. She probably wasn't asking me but I decided to respond with a shrug for good measure.

"Beats me. If you are, then I guess so am I"  
"Who are you?"

Her hazel eyes squinted as if something was supposed to happen. I extended a hand

"Bella Swan"

When nothing happened she shook my hand

"Prue Halliwell"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N:** Okay the 3rd pov thing caused more problems in editing that I thought it would, so here is this chapter again, fixed to be in the 1st pov. Enjoy!

"Do you have any idea where we are?"

I asked letting her hand fall from mine. Prue nodded

"The astral plane"

She said as if it was the most normal thing in the world

"The what plane?"  
"The astral plane. Co-exists with our world, can be accessed by spirits. Space bends to it, time doesn't"

She sounded as if she was reading an encyclopedia. I blinked

"Okaaay. Makes sense, I guess. Although I have no idea how I'm dreaming all this seeing as I've never met you before, I have never heard of this astral plane and last time I checked I was in Phoenix. I also want to go back to Phoenix so how do I get off this place?"

Prue stared at me. Then nodded thoughtfully and responded in a business tone.

"You're not dreaming. You're possibly dying but you're not dreaming. You don't need to know me either; you're in the astral plane because you're a witch and dying. Not because you know me. If you were in Phoenix then I assume you found a Way here"

I ran a hand through my hair and leaned against a large table in the middle of the room

"You mind explaining all that a bit more? I may be dying but I'm not a witch. What's a Way?"  
"Sure, after we go back to the real world. I have a destiny to live up to"

She said and began walking up the stairs. Not sure what I was supposed to do I went after her. Ignoring me, Prue went up to an attic where old furniture had gone to die. There she walked to a stand and began flipping pages in a large book

"What are you looking for?"  
"A way to contact my sisters. If Piper has stopped showing here then she's alive and she needs to bring me back to life too"  
"Makes sense"

I nodded and looked around me. Most of the furnishings were equally off color as everything else but others were pulsing with light

"Are things supposed to be giving off light?"  
"Objects with power attract witches even in this plane. No idea how to use them though"

She said without looking up. I felt antsy just sitting on my butt so I began going through the objects touching everything and then thumbing books on the many bookshelves. Everything I touched felt different under my touch. A big white candle with a silver design felt just right and I turned to Prue.

"How about a candle? Every witch themed movie I've seen has witches light candles to communicate with the dead. It should work the opposite way too."  
"Good idea. A candle and the 'Call a witch' spell should work"

She nodded.

"Come on, let's go downstairs"

Grabbing a black pouch that was near the candle, she walked fast ahead of me down the two flights of stairs

"Why downstairs?"  
"My energy will be stronger where I died even more so if my body is still there"

Once on the ground floor, I put the candle on the floor. Pure opened the pouch, emptied the foul smelling dust that was in it, in a circle around the candle. Then she walked to the table, opened a drawer, took a box of matches and lit it.

"Repeat after me: 'Power of the Halliwell sisters rise, Course unseen across the skies, Come to us who call you near, Come to us and see us here'"

She took my hands in hers over the candle and began chanting. Once again I followed her directions

"Power of the Halliwell sisters rise, Course unseen across the skies, Come to us who call you near, Come to us and see us here"  
"Power of the Halliwell sisters rise, Course unseen across the skies, Come to us who call you near, Come to us and see us here"

The long haired woman was sitting up on the bottom step of the stairs in a blond man's arms, crying her eyes out. He was trying to comfort her but she was having none of it. Prue's body was fallen where it was before, right next to the candle. As if she heard us, the long haired woman looked up and into Prue's hazel eyes. Her brown ones widened

"Prue"  
"shh she's gone, she's gone"

The man consoled her. A gush of wind blew the candle off and we were back in the blue lit astral plane. Prue looked shocked

"Prue?"  
"Shit"

She swore with an non amused snort. I opened my mouth unsure of what to say when a sharp pain went through my wrist. Prue dropped her hands from mine

"What's happening?"

I asked her gasping in pain. She smiled but her cheeks were wet with tears

"You're going back. Be safe now little witch"  
"I'm not a -"

The pain was stronger and darkness enveloped me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The alarm clock was loud. Too loud. Sneaking a hand out of the covers I was about to whack it off but a hand stopped mine.

"Hey baby"  
"Mom?"

My lids felt as if they were made of lead. Cracking one eye open I saw the lifeless white walls behind my frazzled looking mother. Dollars to donuts I'm at a hospital.

"It was a dream after all"

I croaked to myself after mom had held a plastic cup with a neon green straw to my lips.

"Oh baby"

She put the cup away and wrapped both hands around mine

"Mom, I'm so glad to see you!"

I whispered my voice full of love and relief. She bent down to hug me gently, and I felt warm tears falling on my cheeks.

She took in Edward's still form on the recliner, her green eyes tightened, and tiptoed to my bedside.

"He never leaves, does he?"

She mumbled to herself. I thought I detected a note of annoyance but it was probably my imagination.

"Bella, I was so upset!"  
"I'm sorry, mom. But everything's fine now, everything is okay"

I comforted her. This may seem the wrong way around but for this mother-daughter duo, it was the normal thing to do

"I'm just glad to finally see your eyes open."

She sat on the edge of my bed. I suddenly realized I didn't have any idea when it was.

"How long have they been closed?"  
"It's Friday, honey, you've been out for a while."  
"Friday?"

I was shocked. It was barely a few moments ago when I was in the dance studio... Pretty sure that was a Tuesday.

"They had to keep you sedated for a while, honey — you've got a lot of injuries."  
"I can feel them"  
"You're lucky Dr. Cullen was there. He's such a nice man… very young, though. And he looks more like a model than a doctor…"  
"You met Carlisle?"  
"And Edward's sister, Alice. She's a lovely girl."  
"She is"

I agreed wholeheartedly.

"Mom I had a strange dream... I saw a woman named Prue…"

I trailed not sure how to proceed. How could I tell my mother that I dreamt of walking from Phoenix to San Francisco and met a woman who insisted I'm a witch? Renee blanched and looked down

"Mom?"  
"I guess you heard me then"  
"Heard you?"  
"I took a phone call in here a couple days ago. It wasn't good news. One of my nieces passed away. Her name was Prue"

I felt my stomach drop

"Nieces? The ones that live in San Francisco?"

Renée nodded.

"There was a home invasion. The older one was attacked, didn't make it"  
"I'm so sorry mom"

Maybe it wasn't a dream after all. She glanced over her shoulder at Edward who was lying with his eyes closed in a large uncomfortable looking chair

"You didn't tell me you had such good friends in Forks. He never leaves you know"

The last part was a thinly hidden accusation. I cringed, and then moaned.

"What hurts?"

She demanded anxiously, turning back to me. Edward's eyes flashed to my face.

"I'm fine; just have to remember not to move."

I assured them both. He lapsed back into his phony slumber. I took advantage of my mother's momentary distraction to keep the subject from returning to my less-than-candid behavior.

"Where's Phil?"

I asked quickly. Renee's eyes lit and she began talking about her new husband. How he got signed, he's a minor league baseball player, in the Florida Suns and they'd move there now. I was welcome to join them if I wanted to. Convincing her I was just fine staying in Forks with my father was easier than either of us expected.

"I want you with me under blue skies and even bluer waters in the summer baby"

I promised and it was the end of it. Her eyes flickered to the still 'sleeping' Edward, who looked too tense to pass as asleep, with some satisfaction. I always thought it was the father who wasn't supposed to like the boyfriend.

"Your father will be here later honey, we've been taking shifts"

She announced glaring at Edward. I had to bite my lip not to smile at the parental authority in her voice.

"Charlie's here?"

Last time my parents were in the same room was when I was 7 and Renée flew with me to Seattle to drop me off for the summer vacation with Charlie. The screaming match that ensued required airport officers to separate them. Ever since that day, I'd fly out on my own. Mom probably read my expression correctly because she winced

"We've been behaving. Mostly"  
"Mostly"

I tried to grin but it hurt too much

"Take a nap honey"  
"Love you mommy"  
"I love you too, baby"

She kissed my forehead gently and, almost on demand, I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was mid April when spring decided to grace Forks with its presence and start melting the ice and snow. It had been nearly six weeks since the day I had almost died and woken up in a hospital and here I was again. Back in a hospital. This time it was a scheduled visit.

"Your eyesight is still 20/20 but I will give you a new bottle of drops. Use them any time you need to"

The redhead doctor said in monotone while scribbling on his pad choosing to ignore my earlier statement that I hadn't yet finished the drops he had given me three weeks earlier.

"And the color? It's still not back to brown"

Ever since James had flung me through a mirror and against the wall, and had given me the mother of all concussions, my eye color had changed. Nothing too extreme but the dark chocolate brown I had been born with was now only a ring on the outer half of my irises and their center was closer to a scotch golden. It amused my mother. It intrigued my father. It freaked Edward out, but then again, a lot of things annoy my boyfriend out these days.

"It seems to be permanent. I do believe it will darken again but perhaps it needs more time"

With that the conversation was over and after getting hold of my crutches and stuffing the prescription in a pocket, I was led outside the examination room. Charlie was waiting for me on the uncomfortable red plastic chairs in the egg colored corridor

"Seems I'm stuck with it"  
"As long as you can see normally"

He shrugged and stood. Shrugging things he couldn't control or change, has always been one of my father's qualities. Together we headed two floors up to orthopedics for my next appointment. Another injury sustained in the dance studio was a clean break of my right calf bone. The doctors in phoenix had said it would take at least 3 months for the bone to heal but I had good reason to suspect t was healed already, just like my broken ribs were healed in less than a week instead of the month it'd take normally.

And it was. Much to the doctor's surprise the bone was healed and the cast could be removed. I was instructed to take things slow but could finally stand without tilting to the side, not to mention I could finally wear jeans instead of mini skirts or shorts.

That night I had the best sleep of all the six weeks.

Ever since my second unplanned visit to the astral plane I began going back every night in my dreams. No matter where I fell asleep, in sleepovers at my boyfriend's house, on the couch, in my bed, alone or with a house fulf of people, I would find myself all alone in the off kilter world, well rested and ready for action.

I was always healed and able to find (or rather stumble) across another breeze, space-bending path, or 'pathway' as Prue called it. It had a lot of roads to travel like a giant vein but the hum it sung in my head always led me to the south-east and to the same Victorian house in San Francisco.

Every time Prue would be there keeping an eye on her sisters, helping them when they needed help and scrutinizing another woman that now lived with them. If the house was empty, Prue would be in a rocking chair holding a family album or a photo of her with a dark-haired guy but she was always ready for yet another lesson in the "How to become a witch in a year and a day" curriculum she had decided for me.

Tonight Prue was seething.

"Hey, what's up?"  
"That brainless bimbo took the book!"

'Brainless bimbo' was her nickname for the half sister she had no idea she had and who had replaced her not only in the magical prophesy she and her sisters were living up to, but in her sisters' lives as well. I had pointed once that Paige aka the 'brainless bimbo' was a little too similar to Prue, both were headstrong and quite authoritative, and had been rewarded with an icy hot glare that made me happy that for some reason her powers seemed to not work on me despite them being physical and not mental.

"The Book of Shadows? I thought you said it was bound by the property circle and couldn't be taken out"  
"It can if a Warren witch carries it out. In that future we visited I had put it in my workplace for safe keeping"  
"You've been to the future? How did you miss the fact you were dead?"

I wondered aloud. She signed and moved her hand as if she was swatting a fly and tossed a raven curl back over her shoulder

"Long story. The point now is that she took it out, was stupid and almost exposed them and Piper baked her cookies instead of punishing her!"

She shouted. I licked my lips thinking of how to word my response

"Prue, she found out she's a witch the same day I did. She also found out the tangled web you call family. So she made a stupid mistake. Cut her some slack"  
"She's a charmed one, _supposedly_. She doesn't get to make stupid mistakes"

She snapped and I rolled my eyes

"Were you, Piper or Phoebe perfect little charmed ones the moment you found all this crap out?"  
"No but we figured things out quickly. It's been six weeks and she's still giggling like an idiot and making mistakes. It's bad enough..."

I raised my brows waiting for her to continue

"I remember mom being pregnant both with Piper and Phoebe. I don't remember mom being pregnant with Paige, Bella. I don't know who that woman is, but she's not my mother's daughter"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Come again?"  
"You heard me. I don't know who she is, but my mother wasn't pregnant again after Phoebe"  
"Is it possible that you forgot? You were... what? Four or five years old at the time? You even forgot you had powers at that age"

Prue shook her head.

"I remember Piper and Phoebe and the powers thing was part of a spell Grams cast to make us forget"  
"My point exactly. Piper and Phoebe were around as babies to cry and annoy you Prue. From what your mom said, she and her lover gave the baby away moments after the birth"

Boy wasn't _*that*_ an uncomfortable scene to watch? My bad luck had me here at the time where Prue's sisters summoned their dead mother and grandmother who admitted that the cheating mother had had a little hybrid with her guardian angel and gave it immediately for adoption. It was the first time I hugged Prue, not only for sympathy but to stop her from charging the ghosts and causing mayhem. A well deserved mayhem, in my humble opinion.

Suddenly being a daughter of a broken home, with a stepfather young enough to be my older brother and in crush with a vampire seemed utterly normal!

"I don't know Bella... It doesn't add up. Mom worked up to the day of her death and we still go to the diner she worked at. No one ever said anything about a baby and I hardly believe Grams would let a fourth granddaughter be out there without keeping an eye on her"

I thought about pointing out that Penny Halliwell had written off her own brother for not being magical, her niece (my mother) and great niece (me) for not being gloriously magical like her own daughter and granddaughters, but Prue seemed one remark away from hitting me so I held off.

"Anyway. I'll figure her out. How was your day?"  
"Good. The usual"  
"The usual?"

Up went a brow. I sighed and gave a detailed account of my day

"The usual. I woke up, hobbled to the bathroom, had breakfast, got dressed, Edward drove me to school, skipped gym, Charlie drove me to the hospital, I did both my piles of homework, cooked dinner, ate and went to sleep"  
"You're annoying"  
"Thank you"

I grinned.

"Ready for today?"

she asked her tone all business. I nodded, snapped my fingers and sat on the floor. A lime green notebook had appeared in my hands and I opened it to a new page ready to take notes.

 **\- - - Family Charms - - -**

The sun had just broken behind the stained glass when Prue stopped beating knowledge into my head. I closed the notebook and leaned back on my hands.

"You know, I still don't get it"  
"Get what?"

She asked stretching as well. Strange how our bodies fell asleep in a plane where only our minds exist

"This whole thing. I go to sleep, transport myself in the astral plane in my dreams, open a pathway without a ritual or a spell, use it to cross a couple state lines, summon a notepad, take lessons in witchcraft, this little thing actually gets written hidden away at home and I wake up feeling fresh and well rested, in my bed with Edward standing guard in the corner having no idea what my brain is doing all night"

Prue smirked when I was done.

"And I don't see no other witches around here either, which means this place isn't exactly popular or easy to get to. Yet you and I do it every night for six weeks straight. What gives Prue?"  
"I honestly don't know everything. From what I understand we almost died at the same time and we're both Halliwell witches -"  
"You may be a Halliwell but I'm not. I'm a Swan or a Johnson if we take it to the grandparents that connect us"

She rolled her eyes. She does that a lot around me

"Technically we're Warren witches. Grams took her first husband's name and passed it down to us along with names starting with P."  
"Grandpa Gordon got bit by that fly too. Mom has the middle name Pauline and I got Portia. Do not use it ever, or I will find a way to end you even in here"

I added when I saw a glint in her eye. She pouted.

"As I was saying, you're not supposed to be here. I can only assume that accessing the astral plane and the pathways without rituals is either part of your power or that you and I were supposed to meet up here for me to teach you"  
"I don't have a power, Prue"  
"So you keep saying. Have you kept up the coursework I've given you?"  
"I keep saying it because it's the truth. And yeah, I made the healing potion and it sped up my leg so I took the cast off today; and I've been studying. Every time I manage to get Edward or Alice or Esme to leave me alone for more than a few minutes"

Her mouth twisted to a grimace and I sighed knowing what came next

"Are you still seeing the vampire?"

And there it is.

"Yes Prue, I am. And I'm not planning on breaking up with him just yet. Not on your say-so. I'm sorry"

She sighed and nodded. I swear we are having this same conversation every day for the past 45 days. I wonder what she'd say if I told her I had began finding Edward's 24/7 attention more than a little stifling. The sun rose higher, equally bland and off color as everything

"I should be going. I'll see you tonight?"  
"I'll be here"

It wasn't like she could go anywhere either. Whatever reason there was behind her being stuck in the astral plane instead of moving on after death, kept her confined in the manor.

"Prue, try not to obsess too much over your replacement"  
"Yeah yeah"

I snapped my fingers to send the notebook away and laid back to make my own trip back to my body easier. My mind may walk here but in order to go back my body I simply wake up and my mind gets yanked back.

"Oh and try to locate your familiar, you need them Portia"  
"Yeah yeah"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day was bright, sunny and supposedly warm. To me everything short of a heat wave in Forks felt like a semi-pleasant late winter/extremely early spring day. After school let out for the day, I stayed behind for a while to catch up on studying and the parking lot was nearly empty when I left the school.

A specked sparrow was sitting in the hood of my truck and when I opened the door to toss my bag in, it hopped towards me.

"Hey buddy"

It chirped in response and flew away for a few feet before coming back to sit on the hood.

"You may want to fly off buddy; I'm going to drive off"

The bird did the flying off-coming back routine again. Deciding that talking to a bird wasn't all that crazy I spoke again.

"I admit I'm intrigued. You want me to follow you?"

The sparrow did the flying off-coming back thing again and I followed. It kept doing it until we reached the alley behind the school. An orange and black... thing in full biker leather outfit was there and so was Angela. She had her back to it, knelt on the ground, palming around for her glasses. They were fallen near her left hand, just out of reach.

The thing extended a hand, a hand that held a flame and seemed ready to throw it to her as if it was a ball.

"Angela, behind you"

I called out. She whipped around to face me, her face chalky white before she crawled behind a large trashcan. The thing turned to me and I saw that the orange and black that I thought was his skin was... something else. It was pulsing and it was kind of furry, like a lot of bees.

"Ew"

The thing threw what I had originally thought was a flame at me. When it came close I saw it was more bees. Instinctively I threw a hand to cover my face and a slapping sound was heard.

I cracked an eye open and saw my hand was wet and the bees were frozen on the ground. I looked up the bee guy, he looked as stunned as I felt

"Oops"  
"Bella kneel down!"

Angela called and when the bee guy threw another bee colony I complied and hid behind another trashcan

"Can you see him?"

Angela asked. I nodded

"There is a potion in my bag, throw it to him"

She urged holding her backpack close to her chest and reading inside. I stared at her

"Have you seen me in gym class? I'll throw the thing the other side of the alley!"

She considered for a moment before nodding

"Good point. Okay point me out to where he is"  
"Can't you see him?"

Dude was huge. I don't know how bad Angela's eyesight is, but there's no way she can miss him. Can she?

"Not really"

I looked at him and the wire of the fence of the football field

"He's a foot or so to away from the fence, where the 'No Trespassers' sign is"  
"Here goes nothing"

Angela said and threw the small powder box she held at the guy. It made a perfect bow in air and landed at his feet. The result was explosive. The dude exploded and lime green goo landed everywhere including me.

"You may want to stay hidden when they do that"

Angela joked

"Thanks for the heads up"

I poked my tongue out at her before picking her glasses off the ground and walking to her. I knelt next to her, handed her the glasses and helped her up. She winced as she tried to place some weight on her left leg

"Lean on me. That way we'll fall down together"

I semi joked, my ability to trip on thin air and fall down on a perfectly flat surface is legendary. We hobbled and traipsed together, like a pair of drunken buffoons, to the parking lot.

"I'll take you to the hospital. We can get your car later"  
"No, not the hospital. Can you drive me to Port Angeles?"  
"Sure"

Port Angeles is the more tourist oriented and a little bigger town about an hour away from Forks. With my ancient truck the trip back and forth would be closer to three hours.

"What's in Port Angeles?"

Angela smirked

"My mom's bookstore. You'll like it"

I glanced at her

"If you say so"

A couple minutes passed in silence. Then we spoke at the same time

"Are you a witch?"  
"Have you been wearing contacts?"

And began laughing also at the same time, the tension gone. She answered first.

"Yes. Born and raised. When did you find out?"  
"About a month and a half ago. Since my sudden trip to Phoenix. And no I'm not wearing contacts. My eyes got funky during that trip"

She was smirking as if she wasn't buying it

"Why?"  
"What do you know about the planes?"

"The ones that fly high above and carry people inside them?"

She stared. I sighed. Tough crowd today.

"There are seven planes that create the earthly one. They're separate but overlapping. Most humans have access to one, dogs/cats/pets in general can see up to layer five, everything above is visible by spells and or talismans only"

I repeated Prue's wisdom like an automaton.

"Why?"  
"My glasses are forged with a spell that can allow me to see up to lever four which is what that demon's face was about"  
"The bees?"

She nodded.

"Question is, why don't you need glasses or contacts?"

I winced and rubbed my left eye which was hit by the sun and felt as if it was on fire.

"I may have come to my powers in another plane than the earthly one"  
"Which one?"  
"The astral plane"  
"Cool"

I stepped on it and reached for my sunglasses at the glove compartment.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The bookstore Angela wanted me to take her was the same new age, flashy one I had avoided entering a couple months back when I was looking into what Edward is.

"You wanted me to bring you here?"

She snorted

"It's not as bad or as cheesy as it looks. Believe me"

I parked out front and walked around to give her a hand.

"My mom and my uncle own it. It's an occult bookstore and I work here after school"

With her arm slung over my shoulder we pushed the glass doors open. The store was small and dim. Angela hobbled to the reception desk with the register and plopped down behind it. I hovered near her and gave myself time to adjust after the bright spring sunlight outside. It was almost funny how crossing the town lines of Forks made the weather better. The air was heavy with unfamiliar incense, and I could almost feel the coiling smoke brushing against me and winding around my legs.

After blinking a few times, I saw that the shop was not in fact small as it had first appeared. Instead it was long and narrow, with a very high ceiling. Wooden shelves that looked homemade lined the walls and divided the store into halves. The half I could see down was floor-to-ceiling books: old, leather-bound volumes, bright-covered modern paper-backs, cheesy pamphlets.

"Mind if I look around?"  
"Knock yourself out"

Her voice seemed far away and I trailed closer to the bookshelves. I read some of the hand-lettered category signs: Magic, Tarot, History, Womancraft, Healing, Herbs, Rituals, Scrying... and within each category there were subcategories. It was all very orderly, though it didn't give that impression at first.

Just looking at the books' spines, I felt that my mind was blooming like a flower. Prue had said places like this existed but hearing about it and seeing it were two very different things and I began browsing the books. The first isle I found myself in described "Ancient volumes describing magic and rituals". I was seeing a whole new world.

The other side of the store was the over the top things I had feared before. One large shelf unit was like candle mania. There were huge pillar candles; tiny little birthday-style candles; candles in the shape of people, men and women; nice dining-table tapers; star-shaped votives: You name it, this store had it. Most of the other candles were pretty, hand dipped in graduating shades of color, some in earth tones, and some in rainbow colors.

Another shelf was full of glass jars, each filled with herbs or powders. One section was called essential oils, with row after row of tiny dark brown glass vials. The air was heavy with scent there: jasmine, orange, patchouli, clove, cinnamon, rose.

As if my hand had a life of its own, I took a small bottle and opened it. The scent of roses after a summer rain filled the air. It was so instantly uplifting that I closed it and took one that was behind it, full to the brink and had a satin ribbon of a soft grey color wrapped in a bow around the neck.

I longed for... this. These books and these smells and these things. New emotions and curiosity had been woken up inside me six weeks ago were now rearing up and demanding to be paid attention.

I felt a slight prickling on the back of my neck. I looked up and was startled by the intent gaze the store clerk had fastened on me. The clerk was an older guy, maybe in his early thirties, but with short gray hair that made him appear older than he probably was. And he was looking at me with a focused, un-moving stare, as if I were a new kind of reptile, something incredibly interesting.

Angela was sitting next to him rubbing some lotion on her leg and laughing to herself. I blushed and turned my back to them opting to keep exploring the store.

"Find anything interesting?"

Angela called

"Yeah, this"

I responded said raised the bottle in my hand. It was called ' _Love Me Tonight_ '. Angela laughed and stood. She put her green goo covered sneaker back on and walked to me without a single grimace

"No more pain?"

She shook her head.

"Nope. Demon attack trumps personal gain"

She winked and took the bottle from my hand. With a grin she asked

"Planning on using it on Edward?"

"It's a burning oil Ang, not a sledge hummer"

Laughing, we headed for the bookshelves and started reading titles. There was a whole shelf of books labeled ' _Books of Shadows_ '. One by one I opened them, and they were all completely blank, like journals. Some were like cheap notebooks; some were fancier, with marbled endpapers and deckle-edged leaves; and some were bound in gold-stamped leather, oversize and heavy, like the one in the attic of Prue's house. None had the homey reassuring feeling that one had however and I shied away from them.

Angela was a great salesgirl and within fifteen minutes she had guided me away from the touristy, teenage-y 'oh look at me I am a witch and it is so cool' part of the store to the hidden depths that felt a little more serious and were hidden behind heavy velvet drapes. I felt a slight resistance as we stepped in and turned to Angela with a raised brow

"Wards to keep non magical people outside"  
"Cool"

Was my grownup awesome reply.

This room was larger with a faint woodsy smell. It followed the pattern of the outside and had a larger selection of...well, everything. Books, small pots with herbs, inks, and loose feathers even animal furs in plastic packets. As I stood there, it seemed as if everything around me was actually vibrating, almost. As if it was full of energy, like a beehive. I blinked and shook my head. My head suddenly felt heavy.

"What the..."

Angela snorted

"I know right? I have no clue who actually buys animal hairs or feathers but we sell them"  
"Ew"

The store clerk was still staring when we went back.

"Bella this is my uncle Sebastian. Uncle Seb this is Bella, we go to school together"

"Nice to meet you"

I smiled but he was stone faced. From the corner of my eye I saw Angela frown

"This it for you?"

He asked me and rang the bottle of burning oil and the two books I had selected. One was about the Sabbats, a history and celebrations and one that was an encyclopedia about the Great Clans of witchcraft out of Salem during the time of the trials, Prue had let slip once that Melinda Warren was one of the witches burned at the Trials, and I wanted to know more.

Angela's uncle had a weird smirk on his face as he put them in a bag and handed it to me. Angela rolled her eyes at him and walked me out

"Is something wrong with him?"  
"He gets a little too obsessed with witches vs people that like to boast they are ones yet they have no clue what they're talking about. Don't worry, he's harmless. I think"  
"Thanks for the reassurance"

I popped my tongue out at her and got back in the truck

"Need a lift back?"  
"Nah Uncle Seb will drive me home later. Thanks for vanquishing demons with me today"  
"Any time"

I put the truck in gear and grinned

"We should catch a movie too sometime"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

That night when I went to sleep I didn't find myself in the astral plane, for a change. Instead I dreamt of the lakeside camp mom had the brilliant idea to send me when I was about eight. Unfortunately Jason Vorhees didn't show up and neither did the Addams children to save us all, so I spent three long and boring and utterly forgettable weeks there learning how to make glass figurines and Christmas balls. Apparently that was supposed to be something to love. My Christmas balls looked like scary sea creatures and most of them broke as soon as someone would look them the wrong way.

"Why are we here?"

Prue asked before she sat down on the pier next to me. I don't know who was more surprised to be there, me or her.

"You tell me. My summer here was meh so no specific reason for me to dream of it"  
"You've been here before?"

She asked surprised

"Yeah, about ten or eleven years back. Why aren't I in the astral plane and how are you here? You said you couldn't leave your house"  
"You're not the only one practicing. I found out how to use my astral projection while here... there... you know what I mean, so here I am. In your dream while you are in the astral plane. As to why we're in this camp, how should I know? It's your dream."

She grinned. Chuckling I laid down on my back on the pier. I missed feeling the sun on my face, real sun or not. Forks is too wet and dreary on a day to day basis. Prue looked at the lake with a far off look in her eye.

"I despise this place"  
"Why? Not a fan of the water or camps?"  
"My mom died in this lake battling a demon"  
"Shit. I'm so sorry Prue"

I reached to hold her hand in mine. She shrugged one shoulder but her eyes seemed wet and her hand squeezed mine

"We finished the job last year"

She said in a final tone I had come to recognize so I changed the subject after squeezing her hand again.

"Do you know how to get demon blood off my clothes? I put them in the wash but all it managed was to ruin the machine"  
"Throw them away. Demon blood doesn't come off. We tried"  
"Perfect... I'll need to go shopping then"

I groaned. I didn't have a lot of cold weather clothes to begin with and with the cast most of my jeans had lost their pant legs. Prue snorted and laid down turning her face at the bright off kilter sunlight. A minute or two later she jumped up

"Wait, you said demon blood? You killed your first demon? Tell me everything!"

It was my turn to snort at the grand, enter eyeroll here, vanquish and pulled her to sit back down. I let her in on my adventure with Angela leaving nothing behind because every time I stopped for air Prue would prod me to continue talking.

"Beehiver. Lower lever demon. Good catch for a first kill"

The flippancy in her voice made me raise my brows.

"You make it sound like a hobby"  
"It is after a while"

She sighed and sat up on one elbow to look at me.

"And a while after that it becomes a full time job and you have zero time for anything else including a personal life"  
"That doesn't sound pleasant"  
"It's not. Luckily the burden of having such a large prophesy to live up to doesn't fall on your shoulders kid. As far as I know the other witches in our line lived normal lives with a few occasional demon attacks or kills"

She rubbed her eyes.

"That does sound a whole lot easier to live with"

I tried joking to lighten the mood.

"It'd better be little B. I have a feeling your life will be a lot more witchy soon"

I groaned. She laughed, the sadness finally gone from her eyes. When she spoke again her tone was the practical one I had accustomed to

"As for the blood, invest in leather or mock leather. It wipes off. Oh, and jeans. Lots of jeans. It might be a good time to try heels too. Why do you think we always wore heels?"  
"Because you've all got the short woman syndrome?"

She squinted her eyes and glared at me. I found myself flying backwards until I was in the lake.

"Prue!"

I shouted and swam towards the pier. After pulling myself up I saw that Prue was laughing.

"Sorry Portia"

She said through her laughter without sounding sorry at all. It was my turn to glare at her wanting really badly to pinch her and she jumped.

"Hey!"

She poked her tongue out at me rubbing her arm. It had a nice icy blue spot on it as if I had attacked her with ice cubes.. It was my turn to laugh and push my wet hair out of my face.

"Ready for lessons now?"  
"Can't I just take a break for one night?"  
"Nope"

I pursed my lips and pushed her into the lake.

"Bella!"

I began laughing and when Prue emerged wet to the bone I had my notebook at hand ready to take notes.

"I owed you one"

I told her with a flutter my lashes. Prue pursed her lips, mirth emanating from her, but nodded and sat down across from me.

 **A/N:** Blame **Ryggrad** for the pinching. She came up with it and I tried to write it as actual pinching but using ice made me chuckle more. Hope you like it and thanks Ryggrad. I owe you quite a few :D


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next few weeks passed in relative quiet on the demon front. If I were afraid that once I was on the map as a witch, I'd be hunted, I would be proven wrong. Nothing happened. Absolutely nothing.

I studied more witchcraft under the guise of homework and end of the year exams under Prue's unwavering guidance. I spent my time with Angela, her boyfriend Ben and sometimes Mike when he was off-again with his girlfriend who had gotten over the shiny new toy aspect of me and moved on.

I didn't notice it at the time but I had begun to spend less and less time with Edward or his family and when we did spend time together, it was spent in shouting matches or sulking silences or snippy remarks.

In order to try and fix it (or at least fix my part in it) I took Prue's advice and let Alice take me shopping. I'd have preferred Angela whose style was closer to my own jeans and t-shirt one but Alice and I had been ignoring each other lately and shopping had seemed like a good way to talk and make up.

"Seemed" would be the operative word.

Primarily I had wanted new shoes to replace my sneakers and a few pairs of jeans. The weather had begun warming and I was able to finally wear some of my favorite clothes from Phoenix so getting a new jacket or coat could be put off for a while and Charlie could get back the black leather jacket of his youth I had been using.

That was the idea. How that translated to "a whole new wardrobe in frilly laces or silk and not a hint of what I asked" in Alice's mind I will never know but we ended up in a shouting match inside a lingerie store we had no business being in unless she was preparing her Halloween costume of either Sheena the Jungle Queen or Xena the Warrior Princess more than six months in advance.

Alice had said she wanted to get us both piles of lacy frilly things no one would ever see nor anyone should ever feel comfortable in. I had wanted to get out or at least get something that didn't look as if it could be used as dental floss in times of need.

Normally I'd have given in but the truth was that since meeting Prue I had began standing up for myself. Nothing extravagant, believe me, but I had began acting more like the person I was before moving to Forks. And that Bella didn't beg her boyfriend for companionship (granted she didn't have one), nor did she feel alone and lost if her boyfriend's sister was too busy for her and she certainly didn't let anyone buy her tons of clothes.

Seeing as Alice never met that Bella and didn't know how to react, we disagreed, we argued, we shouted in the middle of the store one not listening to the other but simply talking louder. Alice left in a huff. I rolled my eyes and making a mental note to never return to this particular store, I paid for the few things I did like and I walked away myself. Seeing that Alice's car and Alice herself were gone wasn't a surprise.

What was surprising was that I didn't feel bad. If anything I felt relief.

Relief I could shop the items I wanted or do whatever I wanted and relief I didn't have to smile and pretend I liked everything because otherwise she'd give a big pout worthy of a three year old, stomp her foot and claim she had already seen me accept whatever she wanted using her gift of precognition.

Like I said, Alice never knew how much I was grimacing on the inside for so long. I thought about getting Prue a little gift to thank her for reaching inside me and grabbing that Bella to force her to come out of her sulking comfort but I doubt I could take anything into the astral plane.

That meant I had to shop by myself, be done less than 30 minutes later, lose myself in a bookstore and then Angela's mom's store for a collection of candles and take the bus back to Forks. Next time I'd insist we take my truck. With Alice there was always a next time.

Taking the bus back to Forks was an experience I had forgotten I liked and the time passed by fast as my nose was buried in a book. If Charlie saw anything strange in my returning alone, holding only two shopping bags instead of two dozen and opening Skype to talk with mom and text some of my old gang instead of calling Alice or Edward, he didn't comment.

 **\- - - Family Charms - - -**

"Enough with the theory. Today we practice"  
"But I am practicing. I've made most the potions you've taught me. So far most of them work"  
"Most of them?"  
"I haven't had a need to use all of them and it's not like I can try them out on my classmates"

I exclaimed.

"Fair enough"

Prue nodded. Then she stood up and walked to me

"Sit down on the round rug"  
"Why this one?"

I asked as I sat down Indian style.

"Energy expands in a bubble formation. The round rug will help you imagine it better and as the saying goes 'imagination is always better than the real thing'"

She said automatically. Thinking about how different the expectation of being in a relationship is vs the real thing, I couldn't help a smirk.

"It always is"

I muttered and was surprised to be rewarded with a surprised, honest smile. Oh my God, I broke the Ice Queen. Prue shook her head and fretted around me, making me sit up straighter and generally fixing my body posture.

"Now, as we said, all witches have an extra sense. For most of us it never manifests to an actual power and it remains as a gut feeling or intuition. But for some of us it does manifest in a specific power"

I nodded

"The icicles sprouting from my palms like a cheap Spider man imitation thingie"

Prue winced

"That was my power in a past life. Some respect please?"

I hid my own wince and felt my cheeks flaming

"Sorry"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I woke up with a smile on my face. A glance at the alarm said it was fifteen minutes before it was set. The window was closed, a clear message to Edward I wanted to be alone and now I got out of bed and opened it to let some fresh and cool air in. Deciding to take some time to practice I sat on the floor.

Breathing in and out I closed my eyes, allowed myself to relax and open all my senses. I heard my father sleeping in his room, happiness emanating from him with a side of worry; I could feel a breeze blow softly outside my window, causing the grass to gently move and a sweet scent filled the room; the sweetness in the air translated to a taste similar to burnt sugar when it touched my lips; my fingers were touching the wood floor and prickled when I touched the miniscule space between the planks.

I opened my third eye, the extra sense Prue described, and I felt the power expand like a big, softly blue in color bubble around me going through walls and floors and air until it served it's dual purpose of cleansing the air and yet filling it with more clear senses. A dog barking was drowned by a metallic bang and I popped my eyes open before my third eye had time to close. The result of the dual vision was eminent. Everything looked strange, double almost. The furniture, the art wall, everything were all the same but at the same time they expanded onto each other in a myriad of faint colors and their real ones were brighter they ever could be.

Closing my eyes I finished the now familiar ritual of cleansing my spirit and went on with my day, a faint smile on my lips. I had been hearing the same oddly reassuring barking for weeks now. I had a feeling I was about to meet the owner.

 **\- - - Family Charms - - -**

After a bowl of cereal and a travel mug with coffee for Charlie and one with a cherry milkshake for me, it was time to head to school. I was half expecting to find Alice or Edward, to either pretend the argument didn't happen or to lay in the guilt, leaning against the Volvo despite the sun breaking softly through the thin film of white clouds in the sky.

I was wrong. The driveway was empty, suspiciously so. Charlie let out a low whistle, grinned, gave me an awkward one armed hug and waited till I drove away before he did, as was our habit.

I unlocked the truck, got in, and turned the key in the ignition and... nothing. That was it. Baby didn't wake up with the usual growl and shake. Surprised, I gave it a second try and then a third. Meeting dad's eyes I shook my head and got out of the truck.

"Pop the hood open and I'll jump the engine Bells"  
"Sure"

Twisting I grabbed the lever to open the hood and watched dad connect a pair of bright orange cables to the engine of his cruiser. Then he walked to the open mouth of my truck, peered inside and let out an impressive string of four letter words. He had never before swore like that in front of me.

"Dad?"

I joined him and looked down at the engine. Or where the engine and her friends would be normally. Nada. The entire area was stripped clean.

"Maybe it went out to get cigarettes?"

He didn't find it funny and it wasn't. His cruiser was nearby and in my anger I must have sent out some sort of weird waves because the horn went on and so did the siren. I forced myself to calm down as Charlie flung the hood closed. The sound was identical to the one I had heard while cleansing my spirit earlier. Charlie's voice was tight and his face purpling in anger when he spoke again.

"Get in the cruiser. I'll drive you to school and then that boyfriend of yours and I will have a talk"  
"Dad..."  
"Isabella, no. Either I talk with him or with the doctor. This will not go unpunished."

This was the angrier I had ever seen my father. Is it bad that I felt good about his anger over me? Maybe or maybe not. Grabbing my bag and milkshake, I got in the cruiser for what was promising to be a quiet drive. Charlie was seething through his mustache and I was drumming my fingers on my knees to try and reign in any crazy waves that would and could destroy the cruiser.

Arriving to school in a cruiser with the word "Sheriff" stenciled on the side was a show stopper. Usually I'd blush and hide in my seat till the gawkers moved on. But not today. Today Charlie drove further than the drop off zone and watched as I got out, bid him goodbye and a wish to be safe and then watched as I joined Angela and my human friends.

Then he turned around, switched gears, and drove straight at Edward as if he was planning on running him down. Everyone was staring.

"Go sheriff"

Mike muttered next to my ear. I elbowed him but I couldn't look away either. Charlie kept going until Edward visibly gulped, lost his smirk and took a step back and to the side, effectively hiding behind the mountain called Emmett.

I couldn't help but smirk. Emmett took a protective stance until Charlie drove around him, lowered his window, asked Edward something and then put pedal to the metal and zoomed out in a puff of smoke.

Emmett and Jasper turned to glare at Edward, who turned to glare at me. Alice put her arm on Edward's and said something that caused Rosalie to roll her eyes and turn away from them.

My anger came back at the display that I fisted my hands and glared. It was the sound of glass breaking and a muffled cry that snapped me out of it and I blinked a few times. Angela had a hand on my arm but she too was looking at the headlight of Edward's Volvo burst and the shards ripped Alice's lacy blouse. The same one she wanted to buy for me when the fight broke the day before.

"We're finished. Fix my truck and never, ever talk to me again. That goes to the rest of you as well."

I whispered pushing my sunglasses to sit on top of my head and turned away from the Cullens.

"Did you..?"  
"Long story, Ang, long story"

Angela frowned at me but I shook my head.

"What happened?"

She asked as we headed inside moments after the first bell rang Ben and Mike joining us. I pointed to them with my eyes

"Tell you later?"

Her brows crept closer but she nodded.

In a small town such as Forks news of a headlight bursting were exciting enough to be the talk of everyone that day overshadowing the sheriff trying out for the next Fast and Furious. Besides Angela no one had seen me glaring and a few scribbled lines during Chem (Edward was too smart to complain when I switched seats with Jessica) told her enough to not want to talk about it to me at school. Instead we went for waffles and ice cream right after school where we made plans for another beach outing that weekend. Charlie would be pleased.

And he was. I had asked Mike for a ride to the police station where Charlie had a cat that ate the canary look. It wasn't until we were sitting at the diner that we spoke about it

"You look rather pleased with yourself"  
"I am kiddo. Doctor Cullen and I had a long talk about your truck"  
"... and?"

"He was understandably appalled Bells. He said he'll send one of his kids; don't remember which one right now, to get it fixed with his apologies. You should expect a formal apology soon too"

I put a bite of steak in my mouth and chewed slowly

"How do you know it was one of them dad and not just a prank?"  
"Because you and Edward have been fighting and he's been lurking around a lot lately"

He pointed at me with his fork

"I may be quiet kid but I'm not blind. Did you dump him yet?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Well he's got a point"

Prue said that night. I had been practicing and was able to construct a dream for us to meet here in Forks. I was getting sick of her house and she was getting sick of being unable to leave it.

"What kind of point? He liked the Cullens just fine until I started dating one of them"  
"The very same that caused you to run to Phoenix and you returned all broken up and when you fought with his sister he took your car engine"  
"Good point. Still though, wouldn't you have liked someone who puts family over others?"

She nodded as we walked through the large park that dominated a block in the middle of Forks. Being stuck watching her sisters make one bad decision (according to her) after another meant she was living vicariously through me, with a commentary on my "bad decisions" to match.

"My sister, Phoebe, put her lover over Piper and me. It led first to piper's death and then to mine"

She sneered

"And she's still with him. Despite everything. Ahe even married the bastard"

She spat, making me happy I had withheld the news of me leaving Edward until she was done bitching over everything else.

"How are they? Your sisters I mean"

She looked at me from under her lashes, her hazel eyes still shining with anger

"Doing what they do best. Phoebe is ignoring the other two in favor of Cole, Piper is trying to lead them and fails horribly, Leo still hasn't told her he stopped her from seeing us and the new one is even worse than you when it comes to practicing"  
"Gee thanks cuz"

I muttered and when she rolled her eyes at me I knew she was willing to talk more.

"You've been entering my dreams for what, about a month now? Did you try visiting Piper's?"  
"I did. I see what she sees but I can't talk to her. It's like there is a force field of orbs around her"  
"Orbs?"  
"Orbs. Like the ones Leo becomes when moves around"  
"Leo is the same blond guy that called her attention away from us when we managed to get it that day you...?"

She exhaled forcibly and nodded.

"I have no idea what the hell he's doing and I can't get past him to talk to her!"

I bit my bottom lip and looked at my wrist but my watch was gone

"You said she owns a club. Why not appear there and talk to her. I can try keeping Leo busy while you talk to her"

Her smile lit up the whole area

"Tonight or tomorrow? And how will you keep Leo busy?"  
"I'll let my freak klutz fly. By the time I'm done with him he'll be happy to see the back of me walking away"

I winked. Prue grinned and after a nod I woke up, nearly missing an excited barking. I stretched, made sure I was all alone in my room, had a few sips of water and went back to sleep.

This time I did meet Prue in the astral plane and she had a piece of paper in hand with the incantation and the same black velvet pouch with the ingredients for the spell. She led me to the basement where the Nexus was explaining that we could use its power to boost ours to practically not only plane travel but be physically there, in Piper's club, while her soul and mind were in the astral plane and my body was asleep in Forks.

"Have I mentioned that all this gives me a headache?"  
"I'll get you an aspirin when we're done"

I resisted the urge to poke her, she was trembling like a fish with the nerves and excitement, and we got busy. Casting a circle first with chalk and then with the contents of the velvet pouch, lighting the candle and casting the spell we were suddenly in a smallish room, painted dark blue with posters on two of the walls, mirrors on the third and red lights framing the door on the fourth wall. Loud music could be heard through the walls and the floor was vibrating with the music. Prue grinned as the sounds washed over us

"90's night. Piper still loves the decade theme"  
"Here goes nothing"

She pushed the door open and I followed her out to a corridor with mirrors on each side. Seeing how mirrors are a big no-no with witches, what with all the spirits using them as entrances, I was surprised Piper would have so many in her club. Prue walked ahead towards the music came from and I hurried after her. It was just before she pushed a set of saloon like doors that I got a look in one of the mirrors.

"Prue, how did you do that?"

I pointed to our party outfits. Prue was wearing a tissue paper of a black dress that left her entire back uncovered. I had on a pair of leather shorts and an indigo blouse. Boots covered both our feet.

"I added a little something to the spell to bring us here"

She shrugged and pushed the doors open. I sighed and followed her trying not to twist an ankle. I'd be the first person to sustain an injury during an elaborate dream slash space travel and have it stay with me when I woke up.

The club was painted in the same midnight blue as the office and the walls were lit by thin horizontal silver lights, over more posters. Across one wall there were series of booths hidden behind sheer black curtains. Two walls had small round tables, each with three bar chairs around it, one backed by a staircase and the last wall housed the bar. A long haired woman was working it, sending out a blond man with trays to the tables.

"The one behind the bar is Piper. The errant boy is Leo and the one you need to keep an eye on. The woman who is lip locking the giant is Phoebe and the giant is the half demon she sold us out for. The brunette in the maroon dress under the stairs that looks like she's selling it, is the new addition. Keep an eye out for her too"

"Got it"

I nodded.

"So, I'm going to get you a drink and send Piper with it. How long do you think we can stay here?"  
"In theory, as long as the candle is burning but I have no idea in reality. I'll try to be quick. I want a mimosa. Piper makes a mean mimosa. I've missed her mimosas"

She squeezed my hand and we separated. I went to the bar, waited till Piper saw me and asked for what I'd have. She was pretty when she wasn't bawling her eyes out but the sadness still was evident in them.

"A mimosa and a shot of Quervo"

A slow smile identical to Prue's emerged on her face

"Are you old enough to drink?"

I smiled back and leaned over the bar to talk quietly

"The shot is for you and the mimosa is for my friend under the Power of Three sign on the far wall"

Her smile vanished at the full name of the club (that only the two sets of Charmed sisters knew) and she turned around to look at Prue who was looking at us. Prue raised a hand and wiggled her fingers in a wave

"Prue..."

Piper poured herself the shot and downed it at once

"Who the hell are you? This isn't funny"

She spat and threw her hands at me. A glass on the bar next to me blew up and I grabbed her hands more than slightly freaked out. At the contact the lights above us flickered

"Hey. This isn't a joke. And I can't get you a lot of time. So get over yourself, mix the drink and go talk to your big sister"

Channeling Prue must have helped because Piper did just that. Pouring myself a glass of water with a slice of lemon and ice, I leaned against the counter sighing and turning so I could keep an eye out on everyone.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Holding the mimosa in hand Piper walked to Prue. After both of them freezing for a moment they entered a quick shout match. Thankfully the Spice Girls blaring drowned them out and soon Prue was hugging Piper tightly while the younger Halliwell was beating her.

"Suddenly glad I'm an only child"

I muttered and made a sweep of the room. Phoebe was still devouring that guy and the other one was still practically lap dancing on another woman by the tables. Leo came to the bar and picked a tray from the guy that took over for Piper. Spotting me looking at him, he squinted and stared back.

"Please don't recognize me, please don't recognize me, please don't recognize me."

I began chanting under my breath until he suddenly turned away and began serving. I let a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

When Piper stopped fighting Prue and hugged her instead, I felt a ripple going through the air like a draft. Phoebe must have felt it too because she unglued herself from the giant and looked around looking for the source of it. The backup sister was doing the same but shrugged it off and walked towards Phoebe, dragging her to the dance floor, letting the giant try to remember what it felt to have sensation on his lips.

What was her name? Pa-something. Paine? Paile? Paige!

The giant watched them working it, shook his head and pulled a phone to his ear, how could he hear anything with the noise!? I couldn't even hear myself think!

Between the sisters selling it on the dance floor, the music, the giant having an argument on the phone and his eyes turning and flashing red or black depending on the pitch of his voice and the number of people in the club and I lost Leo after I may have helped a server misstep and break a tray filled with drinks and have assisted in the breaking of the disco ball above the dance floor.

"Oh shit"

I walked around the bar trying to find the blond man. He was nearing the end of the tables and was going straight for Prue and Piper his mouth set in a grim straight line

"Oh shit"

Someone had spilled a drink and the floor was wet.

"Here goes nothing"

Feeling my palms moisten, I knelt and blew my palm hoping the freaky thing that happened with bees dude would happen again. It did and the small puddle iced over and Leo slipped majestically with the tray full of brightly colored drinks fell on him. The spectacular fall got the attention of the nearby people.

"Nice fall"

A voice said on my right and there was the giant, an arm loosely holding on mine. He looked amused and made no move to lift Leo, not a lotta love lost there.

"Bella! Office! now!"

A voice said in my head startling me and sending my drink sloshing over the rim and down the giant's shirt. At least I think it was in my head. I looked around and saw two dark, long haired women going through the saloon doors.

"Must have hurt, excuse me"

I ducked under the demon's arm after handing him the empty glass and before Leo got up to his feet again I was headed to the office after making a stop at the bar to take the bottle of Jose and two shot glasses, feeling at least one pair of eyes at the back of my head. For the first time in my life I was hoping someone was checking my ass instead of my face.

"You two look like you need these"

I told Prue who snickered and Piper who was wiping her eyes with a tissue

"Piper, this is Portia, our cousin"  
"Bella, it's Bella"

I snapped back and pinched her arm. Piper giggled and the sound brought a large smile on Prue's face

"Nice to meet you Bella"  
"You too. Erm, nice club"  
"Thank you"

The room was awkward for a minute or two. Then Prue and Piper spoke at the same time

"I saw you two the day Shax killed... you Prue"  
"You may want to sit down Piper"

Piper frowned but complied and sat on the leather sofa that dominated one wall of the office. Prue then seemed to find it hard to talk so I did instead

"I was kind of dying at the moment and just met Prue. We were trying to contact you to keep trying to save her. And we did, you saw us"  
"For a moment or so. Leo hugged me away"

Prue bit her bottom lip and knelt in front of her sister

"Leo saw us too honey. That's why he turned you away"  
"Prue what are you saying? It's bad enough we have a half sister we didn't know about, now you're telling me my husband, our whitelighter, stopped me from saving your life? That's insane!"  
"It's the truth piper. I don't know why but that's what happened. And another thing, I don't remember mom being pregnant again. Not after phoebe. Remember when we went to the past, in the 70s? She said it was medically impossible for her to get pregnant again"

Each and every light bulb above the posters of the wall began exploding. For once I was sure it wasn't me but Piper who hid her face in her arms, shaking her head. Prue hugged her close. One last bulb survived. Prue spoke softly.

"Things aren't adding up sweetie. I've been keeping an eye on you since that day and..."  
"Where were you? I called you again and again but you never showed up Prue! You even missed Phoebe's wedding"

Piper cried

"I'm not a ghost Piper. I didn't move on. I chose to stay behind and I've been in the astral plane since. I just found out how to appear in people's dreams a few weeks ago"  
"Why didn't you come to mine?"

She sniffled, dark mascara lines tracking her cheeks.

"I did. I tried. It was protected. I couldn't talk to you. I never knew you dream about open fields and butterflies though"

Piper snickered. I had to bite my lip not to laugh and they both looked at me.

"Go ahead and laugh. What do teenagers dream of today? Bieber and boyfriends?"  
"I prefer classic rock thank you very much and I usually dream of your house or my old summer camp. Wherever her majesty feels like going"

I pointed to Prue with my eyes, who rolled her eyes but Piper laughed

"I should call phoebe over to see you too. She misses you but it's not a good idea, is it? Not with everything you said"  
"Piper..."  
"You're right you know? Things don't add up a lot lately. Can I visit you? Talk to you without anyone creeping up on us? No offense"

She told me

"None taken. I do think you two should talk alone"

I yawned

"Sorry. It's been a long night"  
"We should go. Meet me tomorrow night Piper?"  
"I'll look in the book and say I want to have a quiet night home"

They hugged

"I love you Prue"  
"Love you too"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I left them hugging it out and slipped back to my body for a few more zzz's before waking up. After finishing my morning meditation routine I headed to the kitchen for some breakfast. I flipped pancakes while dad sat at the table torturing little worms into fish bait.

"You do know this is how serial killers begin, right? Torturing small animals, taking pleasure in the abuse and all"

One bushy brow was raised; two dark brown eyes rolled and he went back to his torture.

"You look cheery"

"Why wouldn't I be? The sun is shining, the skies are blue and Angie, Ben, Mike and I are going to the beach after breakfast"

"You are? Last time you looked like you would prefer a trip to the dentist"

"Last time it was raining and cold. Beaches should be warm and dry and today seems like a decent day for that"

"Uh huh"

Was my father's eloquent reply and with that he set down his lures, washed his hands and attacked his tall stack of pancakes. I mimicked him with my much shorter stack and the conversation turned to his fishing trip.

"Will you be okay to stay here alone overnight kid?"

"I'll be just fine. Say 'hi' to Billy from me"

"No parties"

It was my turn to raise a brow at him

"And no boyfriends"

I rolled my eyes and deadpanned

"That's too bad, and here I had planned an orgy"

After I waved bye bye to Charlie I went back to my room to change. The little silver and pink flip phone on the night stand was blinking with a new message.

"Uncle Seb says the weather will be good enough for swimming. Bring a bathing suit"

"A bathing suit. Really?"

I wondered aloud but I walked to my dresser. Angela's uncle had an uncanny intuition when it came to weather and it hadn't steered us wrong so far. I hadn't bothered to bring my bathing suits when I moved here but there was one bathing suit I had brought. My competition suit. With bated breath I put the shorty shorts and the triangle bra on and felt exceedingly happy that it still fit. The diner Charlie frequents hasn't been too good for my waistline but it's been impossible to drag him away for a full week. After putting a pair of denim shorts on and a tank top I headed back downstairs to prepare a pasta salad. Angela had said she'd make a potato salad; Ben would bring patties and sausages while Mike had said he'd bring his dad's grill.

All in all it shaped to be a much better beach day than the previous one.

Armed with a large tupperware and the assorted plastic cutlery I locked the door behind me. A glance at the truck's still open hood showed the engine was still missing so I headed to the garage. Charlie and I had gone exploring yesterday and the bicycle was found under a pile of used-once-and-forgotten crap. I had washed it and Charlie had refilled the tires with air. I wheeled it out and put the tupperware in the basket and rested it against the porch.

Something caught my attention then.

A mop with legs and tail stood by the fence. It wasn't big, seemed like it'd reach halfway up my calf, about a forearm of length. White with darker brown spots and short fluffy fur. It seemed soft and cuddly but something told me that appearances could be deceiving.

A strand of drool dangled from a corner of its mouth. It continued to look me straight in the eye, arching forward, as if ready to spring. Its tail was long and white. Nothing dangled so I assume it was a girl.

I stared back. She snorted and yawned, showing sharp, white teeth. A pink tongue curled upward and licked non existent lips. No collar or a rope around the neck

"Hi, fella."

Her eyes were dark chocolate brown and unmoving. I thought I detected a sharpness that contradicted the fluffy exterior. Another yawn. She panted faster and remained rooted in place. Some kind of a terrier maybe?

From the crust around her eyes and the heaving of her chest, the spring heat wasn't doing her any good. How could it with all that coating? She looked like a sweater after air drying.

We continued to face off. A bird chirped. The dog cocked her head toward the sound for half a second, then peered back at me. Her eyes were preternaturally alert, almost human.

She licked her lips. The drool strand stretched, broke, and fell to the driveway. Pant, pant, pant.

"Thirsty?"

No movement.

"Friend or foe?"

Another display of teeth that seemed more smile than snarl, but who knew? Another moment of standoff, then I decided letting something this pint-sized obstruct me was ridiculous. She was compact, looked like a fluffy chocolate chip cookie and I suspected the hair weighted a lot more than the rest of her. I took a step forward, then another.

The dog left the fence and came toward me deliberately, head lowered, muscles meshing, in a rolling, pantherish gait. Wheezing. I stopped. She kept going.

I knelt slowly. She closed the distance and came up to me. Rubbed her head against my thigh. Her face felt like a dusting brush. Too hot and dry for canine health.

I reached down and touched her head. She snorted and panted faster, letting her tongue loll. I lowered my hand slowly and dangled it, receiving a long lick on the palm. But my skin remained bone dry. The pants had turned into unhealthy-sounding clicks.

She trembled for a second, and then worked her tongue over the bottom half of her face. She looked up at me with a sad-clown dignity. The crust around her eyes looked calcified. The fur of her face was encrusted, too. The nearest water source was the garden-hose a few feet away. I stood and gestured toward it.

"Come on, cookie. Hydration"

The dog strained but stayed in place, head cocked, letting out raspy breaths that grew faster and faster and began to sound labored. I thought I saw her front legs quaver in temptation.

I began walking to the hose. Heard soft pads and looked behind me to see her following a few paces behind. Keeping to the left — a trained heeler? Pepe used to do the same but he had no problem taking the lead if he thought he had to protect us.

"Come on, cookie"

I picked up the hose. Nothing. Uncoiling a couple of feet, I opened the valve. The rubber hummed between my fingers.

"Come here. H2O."

The dog stared panting, gasping, legs bowed with fatigue. But she didn't budge.

"C'mon, what's the problem? You don't like hoses?"

Blink. She stayed in place. Swayed a bit. The hose began to dribble. I dragged it out to her, sprinkling plants as I walked. The dog stood her ground until the water was an inch from her fleshy mouth. Then she craned her neck and began lapping. Then gulping. Then bathing in it, shaking her head and showering me before opening her mouth and heading in for more.

Long time since her last drink.

She shook and sprayed me again, turned her head away from the water, and sat, sated. When I returned from replacing the hose, she was still there, settled on her butt.

"What now?"

I said. She ambled up to me, jauntily, a bit of roll in her stride. Putting her head against my leg, she kept it there. I rubbed her behind the ears and her body went loose. She stayed relaxed as I tried to wipe the crust from her face. When I was through, she let out a grumble of contentment.

"You're welcome"

She put her head against my leg once more, blowing out breath as I petted.

"What a morning."

I sighed. She snorted. A reply? I tried it again, sighing audibly. The dog produced a grunt.

"A conversationalist, someone talks to you, don't they? Someone cares about you."

Silence

"How'd you get here?"

Grumble. My voice was loud against the quiet of the morning. The dog gazed up at me with a look I was willing to classify as friendship.

"I have plans for the day. Do you like the beach?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Big brown eyes blinked and the four legged mop watched as I walked back to the bicycle. She followed me and jumped in the passenger seat of the truck at once.

"Sorry Cookie, my ex ruined the truck"

She growled. A surprisingly loud growl considering her small size

"I know right? He's supposed to fix it this weekend so, come on; we're taking the bicycle till then"

She jumped out of the truck but waited for me to pick her up and deposit her in the basket next to the pasta salad.

"I can't take you with me loose. Stay here"

Grabbing the keys from my cross body purse I unlocked the house and headed to the basement. In a trunk was grandma Louisa's knitting stuff. Grabbing a hot pink ball of yarn I pulled out a few feet of it and braided it until it was somewhat thick. Going back out, I sat on the porch holding the dog

"Do you mind if I call you Cookie? You look like a chocolate chip one"

She looked at me with lips that stretched to something that looked like a smile.

"I'll take that as a 'Yes'"

I winked and wrapped one end of the yarn in an x pattern across her chest and tied it between her hairy shoulder blades. The other end was wrapped around my wrist like a loose bracelet.

"Come on. We have a few stops to make before we hit the beach and meet the others"

For the next half hour, she looked out the rim of the basket as I cycled around the town watching for LOST DOG posters and asked people that seemed to hang around the posters. No one belonged to her and no one recognized her.

"Someone's got to be looking for you"

Stopping by the police station, I got animal control's number from the secretary and used Charlie's office to make the call while the doggie annoyed the service setter that lounged in an alcove. The big dog seemed uninterested in a playmate but the little one was unwilling to take 'no' for an answer. Whoever lost her will skin me alive if I return her with bruises. When a young man answered the phone I told him about the little cookie

"She sounds cute"  
"Any idea what she is?"  
"Not offhand — could be some kind of terrier, I guess. Maybe a mix"  
"What should I do with her?"  
"Well, the law says you have to try to return her. You could bring her in and leave her with us, but we're pretty crowded and I can't honestly tell you she'll get anything more than basic care."  
"What if you have her and no one claims her?"  
"Well... you know."

A ball of lead dropped in my stomach at that

"What're my alternatives?"  
"You could put an ad in the paper. You might also want to take her to the clinic — make sure she's not carrying anything that could cause problems"

I thanked him, called the newspaper, and placed the ad. Then I looked around Charlie's office for the number to the animal clinic and set out dragging the dog away from the now murderous looking setter.

The clinic was a milky blue, cement-block building set between a pet store and a clothing store. The waiting room was empty except for an old man wearing a golf cap, comforting a giant white German Shepherd. The dog was prone on the black linoleum floor, weeping and trembling from fright. The man kept saying,

"It's okay, Rexie."

I tapped on a frosted glass window and registered, using my name because I didn't know the dog's. Rex was summoned five minutes later, and then a girl around my age opened the door and called out,

"Bella?"

The dog was curled like a shortcake on the floor, sleeping and snoring. I picked her up and carried her in. she opened one eye but stayed limp refusing to cooperate. Seems like we have something in common - hate for hospitals and doctors.

"What's the matter with Bella, today?"

Said the girl.

"Long story"

I said and followed her to a small exam room outfitted with lots of surgical steel. The disinfectant smell reminded me of traumas gone by, but the dog stayed calm. The vet arrived soon after—a young Asian man in a blue smock, smiling and drying his hands with a paper towel.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Uno — ah, a Tzu, don't see too many of those."  
"Bless you"

He one-handed the towel into a waste bin laughing.

"A Shih Tzu though with this coat she could be a mix with a terrier or a poodle too"  
"Oh"

He looked at me surprised.

"You don't know what your dog is?"  
"I found her a couple hours ago"  
"Oh, well, that's a pretty rare dog you've got there even as a mix — someone will claim her"

He petted the dog that whined and looked away.

"These little guys are pretty expensive, and this one looks like a good specimen"

He lifted her lips under two orbs of pure annoyance.

"Well cared for, too — these teeth have been washed pretty recently and her ears are clean... anyway, what seems to be your problem with her?"  
"Nothing really. I just wanted her checked out"  
"Is she trained?"  
"She heels and wanted permission to drink too. I'm willing to bet she's housebroken"

I said. The vet smiled and I realized something very close to owner's pride had crept into my voice.

"Why don't you put her up here on the table and let's see what else she can do"

The dog was probed, vaccinated, and given a clean bill of health all the while looking sadly at me.

"Someone definitely took good care of her"

Said Uno handing me some brochures on basic dog care saying that owning a large dog is vastly different from having a small one.

"That's about it. Good luck finding the owner."  
"Any suggestions along those lines?"  
"Put an ad in the paper"  
"I did that already. She isn't chipped then?"  
"Not that I see"

I nodded perplexed and he walked me to the door.

"Is there anything about temperament I should know? I'm used to big dogs and she's tiny"

He looked down at the dog, which was staring up at us and wagging her tail wildly ready to bolt

"From the little I've heard and read, what you're seeing right now is pretty much it."  
"They ever attack?"  
"If she got attached to you he might try to protect you, and you can bet on one of these babes you bark their little heads off with intruders but I wouldn't stop using the alarm. Give my regards to the chief"  
"Sure thing, thanks Dr Uno"

Prue had said that my familiar would find me. Should I dare hope? Or should I find a good psychiatrist instead?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

When I arrived at the beach I found more people than I would have expected. It wasn't packed by any stretch but it wasn't empty either. Cycling along the coast I saw Mike's car and parked the bicycle next to it. Grabbing the salad in one hand and setting the dog to the sand I wrapped the makeshift leash around my wrist and we were off.

Angela was sitting by the water's edge, her nose buried in a book while Ben and Mike were tossing a Frisbee around. Seeing the orange flying disk the dog let out a happy bark and rushed to it yanking on my arm until I gave in and we walked to the boys. If that dog was any bigger I'd have been skiing after it!

"Hey guys"

They stopped playing for a moment and the Frisbee landed on my feet. Cookie grabbed it with her mouth, managed to barely lift it higher than her head and tossed her tail around fast enough to go airborne.

"Who is this cutie?"

Mike knelt to the sand, took the Frisbee and began petting the dog who fell on her back, offered her belly up for a petting and then rumbled like a jet engine. I couldn't help but laugh

"I found her a couple hours ago. Well, actually, she found me"  
"Put the food down and come on, time to party!"

Ben urged me and I took the yarn off my wrist, tossed it to him and complied.

Angela's nose was still buried inside her book so I knelt behind her and asked

"Got any beer?'

She jumped, saw it was me and responded sarcastically

'Yeah. A case of Bud"

Before poking her tongue at me and I raised my brows at her. We began laughing and then the boys joined us

"What's so funny?"

Ben asked. Ang shook her head

"Nothing"

And laughed harder. Mike made a 'crazy' motion with his finger and I drove my elbow to hi stomach gently. Around us birds chirped and one made a dive for his head causing him to duck.

"I got us a dozen mixed sodas and lemonade"

Angela managed to wheeze as her laughter subsided. I popped my salad next to hers in the cooler. Mike piled briquets until they looked approximately like the pyramid on the bag, and then touched a match to them. They blazed up satisfyingly and we all stood back. I wiped my forearm across my forehead surprised. It *was* hot!

"You may want to lose a layer of clothing, I have!"

Angela joked. She had a pair of denim shorts on and a dark green bikini bra. On her feet were a pair of brown sandals and I felt stupid for wearing sneakers. The boys were in beach shorts and, feeling over dressed, I tossed my own tank top on the pile of clothing on one of the beach towels and handed Angela my sunscreen from my purse for a reapply.

While the fire blazed till it reached the perfect size and shape Ben reached for the Frisbee.

"Mike! Catch!"

The little orange disc flew toward Mike who jumped to snag it much to the dismay of Cookie who was running towards it herself, the pink makeshift leash trailing behind her

Mike tossed me the Frisbee and I tried to catch it. When I failed to do so, Cookie did and brought it back to me, tail wagging.

"I did that on purpose"

I said laughing and send the disk to Angela just a little too hard. Angela tossed it to Ben, who turned, and caught it deftly behind his back. Angela laughed and applauded

"Show off!"

Mike called.

"Jealousy is such an ugly emotion"

Ben said and flipped him the Frisbee. Mike floated it back to me, but for the second time it went too wide.

"Okay this time it was you"

I told him and went to get it. It had landed shy of a little path bordered with seashells and as I approached it, Cookie who was hot on my tail began growing. The sound low and dangerous.

I looked around us but there was only a guy in an open shirt in sight.

"Lost something?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

He said in a melodic voice.

"Just the Frisbee"

He extended his hand to give it back, and Cookie's growls became louder. She seemed ready to attack and I put a foot down on the yarn to stop her. Then I looked at the guy's eyes. They were a vivid red but the smile on his face seemed honest.

"Thanks"

I grabbed the offered disk and looked behind him as someone called out.

"Peter?"

A few moments later we were joined by Jasper whose golden eyes went from the vampire to me and back.

"Bella, hi"

He said surprised. I nodded

"Jasper. I didn't know you guys were allowed to be on the rez"

He smiled showing dimples

"We aren't. Our property lines end on that shell line behind me. This stretch is common"

He pointed to the car-width patch of sand we were all standing. I nodded

"Well, nice meeting you Peter but my friends are waiting"  
"You too darlin'"

With that I knelt to get the leash firmly in hand and dragged Cookie away. I barely heard Jasper exclaim

"Damn it Alice"

As I walked away and to the relative safety of the campfire. Angela squinted at me

"Everything okay?"

I nodded

"The Cullens have guests"  
"Hmm"

I tossed her the Frisbee mindful of a few pairs of eyes on my back.

"Hey, guys, Let's rock"

Angela called and turned on the small radio that was sitting on a beach towel. We threw the Frisbee, yelled insults at each other, drank sodas, laughed a lot all while ignoring the vampires. I wasn't much on the catching part, but made up for it by throwing it too hard at the others much to Angela's amusement whose birds flew around us making Cookie alternate her chases between them and the Frisbee. The radio was set to a local late-eighties and early-nineties station.

We sweated and sprinted in the noon light. At one point Ben went head over heels, with a little help from Angela after he made an appreciating sound over a few passing girls, all the change spilling out of his pockets, and Mike laughed until he had to sit down. Tears rolled from his eyes.

Cookie ran over and plopped on his defenseless lap. Mike stopped laughing in a hurry.

"Ooofl"

He cried, looking at me with shining, wounded eyes as his bruised balls no doubt tried to climb back inside his body.

"Cookie, bad dog"

I cried but the scolding was lost in the general laughter around us

"Are you okay, man?'"

Ben asked. He looked concerned, but his voice was grinning.

There was a heat- shimmer over the barbecue, and Mike decided to slap on the food. As the burgers sizzled Angela and I unpacked the salad bowls and served in small aluminum bowls.

We sat at the blankets in a loose circle with Cookie between me and Angela. We ate hugely — salads, burgers, roasted corn on the cob and strawberry shortcake for dessert that Ben's mom had made the previous day.

By the time we'd gotten around to the shortcake, thunderheads were noticeably close and there was a hot, jerky breeze blowing around us.

Angela and I locked glances and then looked around us. My eyes fell on the vampires playing catch, the glimmer of their skin barely visible on the distance and Angela drew my attention with a soft curse. On the other side of us, a group of local boys were nearing, smiles on their faces and wet as dogs.

"Gone swimming guys?"

Mike asked while Ben, always the good host, motioned for them to join us, like he had in our previous beach outing.

"Cliff diving"

The least humongous one responded grinning. My ears perked at the word 'diving'.

"There are places to dive around here?"  
"Maybe I'll show you"

The guy grinned. Despite his weightlifter size, his face was young. There's no way he was older than me. I found myself grinning back when Cookie, who was almost sleeping, climbed in my lap with a low growl at our visitors. As the conversation around us continued I turned to Jake, who had sat between me and Mike

"What are they feeding you around here? You're twice as big since the last time I saw you and that was barely a couple months ago"  
"We're growing boys"

He grinned but it was strained. I felt Angela's knee touching my thigh and when I looked at her she pointed with her eyes to the bigger guy, Sam I think he was called. He was glaring at something behind me and I didn't need to look to know he was looking at the vampires.

This was **not** going to end well.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

When the tension got too tense and even the usually clueless Mike and Ben picked up on it they, in clear boys fashion, decided on another game of Frisbee.

"I'm going for a swim, wanna join me?"

Angela asked taking her shorts off and tossing them next to me on the blanket. I shook my head

"Nah, I feel so heavy I'll sink straight to the bottom"

Knowing me, I probably would too and wouldn't _that_ be a hoot? Not! She laughed and took off. I watched her trot to the water's edge and gingerly enter it shaking my head. It was a pleasantly warm day but warm enough for a swim? Angela is a brave soul! I remained seated, cradling Cookie in my lap who ignored everything and everyone in favor of getting her belly scratched.

I felt something heavy settle inside me and my hand stilled on Cookie. I looked around at the vampires playing catch (I had to give them props for keeping a human speed) with the exception of the new guy who was looking at the water intently.

The La Push boys were still playing Frisbee but the game was winding down and Jake had abandoned it and was taking care of the leftovers, clomping as if he had never seen food before in his life. I looked over at the sea again just in time to see Angela's head bobbing out of the water her face drawn in a mask of shock and she let out a scream.

Everything came to a stop. The Frisbee and the baseball fell to the sand with a set of pops.

"Angie?"

Ben shouted. He and Mike made a rush for the waterline, Paul, Jared and Jake behind them with that Peter guy along with Emmett on their heels. I never thought I'd see the day those guys would cooperate but I guess that If they all helped, no one could claim they caused one of the resident witches to drown. Standing up and taking the blanket I went after them with Cookie barking after us. Angela trekked out of the water and was shaking when she fell on her knees, gasping and mumbling.

"Cas... box"

I wrapped her with the blanket and Ben hugged her

"Angie, what happened?"  
"There's a box"

She coughed up water still shaking. A look between the boys was all that was needed before Ben handed her to me and they rushed back in to the water and half pushed, half carried a long, sleek dark brown box out of the water with a sigil on it messing both trails of seashells in their way.

"Is it me or does that thing look a lot like a casket?"

Every sound felt magnified in the silence following Emmett's remark as Mike and Ben unlatched the lid. With a series of groans and creaks the airtight box opened to reveal a young man with a dagger protruding from his chest. A wave of energy got released when the lid opened and with it a wave of coughing out of Angela and me.

"I'm calling Charlie"

I slipped the phone off my bag and called his cell phone hoping he'd answer. Being the sheriff meant he was always on call no matter if he was in the office or out at sea fishing with his buddies. He answered on the 3rd ring

"Swan"  
"Hey Dad"  
"Hey Bells. Everything alright?"  
"You need to come to the beach. Angela found a dead guy"

All joking left his tone

"Where are you exactly?"  
"At the limits between First beach and the Cullen property"  
"I'm on my way. No one moves"  
"'Kay"

I heard him outline the situation to Billy and the boat engine turning on right before he hung up. I snapped my phone closed and looked at the others

"He said to wait till he gets here"

 **\- - - Family Charms - - -**

It took Charlie about 15 minutes to come. Meanwhile Angela pulled her shorts back on and the La Push trio moved to stand in a line away from the dead guy almost as if they were standing guards on their property. The two Cullens plus guest did the same with their part of beach. Mike kicked sand on the fire to put it out.

Ben wrapped his arms around Angela again whose hand was clutching mine and Mike stood close to me, drawing a line to where we stood apart from the others. Behind us I could feel a hot glare into my back but when I looked no vampire would meet my eyes. Cookie was straining her makeshift leash and growling at the dead guy. Pulling her back I picked her in my arms

Charlie's boat was red and yellow and appeared from the side of the reservation. It nearer us and when it got close to the pier, Charlie jumped out and tied it. Jake and Paul ran to him to get Billy out. I waved at my father's friend and a grim nod in return. Cookie kept on barking and I pulled her in my arms

"Hush you silly dog"

We were all quiet when he neared us looking nothing like an officer of the law in khaki swimming shorts and a faded green t-shirt under a tan fishing jacket with too many pockets, his badge worn around his neck hanging from a thick chain and a pair of plastic looking sneakers.

"What happened?"

He asked no one in particular while his eyes roamed the dead guy. Since Angela was the one who found him she was the one who filled dad in. Charlie nodded, asked a couple more questions and made notes in a notepad he had retrieved from one of the numerous pockets of the fishing jacket and then asked us one by one what happened that morning. If he was surprised to find the La Push boys on the same stretch of beach as the Cullen boys plus guest, he didn't let on.

After questioning them - the La Push giants had seen us play and joined us. The Cullens had been playing on the beach and only paid us attention when Angie screamed - he sent Edward to fetch Carlisle and then he walked next to the coffin. He knelt next to it and started poking things with his pencil.

"Who opened it?"  
"Ben and I did sheriff"

Mike said

"Why?"

Ben and Mike exchanged a look. Why, indeed?

 **A/N:** I thought I had updated this morning. Turns out I didn't... Oops? Anyways, any thoughts or ideas on who is crashing the beach party?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"It felt like the right thing to do"

Ben replied with a wince probably realizing just how stupid it sounded. Dad nodded, the expression on his face mirroring my thoughts) and then pulled on the single plastic glove he always tortured his dead fish with from a pocket. Producing a plastic bag from another pocket he took hold of the dagger and pulled it out.

I frowned. That dagger was pulsing with color like magical artifacts did in the astral plane. I squeezed Angela's hand. I raised a brow in a silent question and she shook her head in response, a signal to stay quiet. Transferring Cookie to one arm Angela was now gripping, I reached for the dagger. Dad handed it and the bag

"Hold it for me, will you Bells?"

"Sure"

Touching the dagger, even through the bag, was an experience. The metal was vibrating with raw energy and magic. It wasn't a mere dagger. It was a witch's athame. Who would use an athame to kill someone? Besides a witch who is now missing a tool that is. And why?

I passed it to Angela who let go of Ben completely and ran her fingers over it.

"This is a..."

She whispered loud enough for m to hear but I shook my head. Edward wasn't around to read her mind so why let the undead know what the dagger was?

"Shush. Not really the moment Ang"

She rolled her eyes looking at Jared and his friends

"Tell me about it"

I frowned. I was talking about the Culles and she was talking about the La Push boys? A gasp and a startled yelp ended our whispered conversation I snapped my head up. The formerly daggered and dead guy was now sitting up in his coffin, gasping and coughing. Charlie was taken aback staring at the guy with wide eyes. Like me. Like everyone.

In turn formerly daggered guy took all of us in, vampires and local guys and humans and witches alike until he focused at the bagged athame held between Angela and me. His lips drew back in a silent sneer and his voice was hoarse when he spoke

"Thank you"

Cookie let out a warning bark. Charlie slowly stood up, his body language turning from a cop to confused man with one hand resting on his belt, where his gun would normally be.

"You got a name, son?"

"Kol"

"Kol, would you like to tell me how you ended up with a knife in your chest and how you're alive once it's out of your chest?"

That's my father. He calls them as he seems them.

Kol licked his lips seemingly thinking how to answer. Angela's hand squeezed mine and with it the athame. I took it for the warning it was. I passed the squirming and growling dog to Mike. Feeling Angela's hand gripping the athame and her powers prickling my skin, I focused my own and together we took a step towards them.

"Family disagreement"

"One that ended with a knife in your chest?"

Charlie raised a brow. I admit I was mentally asking the same question.

"My family has a unique way of ending confrontations"

The guy's mouth twisted in a smirk.

"I'll say. Stay focused on something else, will you?"

And then things moved fast. So fast, it felt like it was slow motion. Formerly dead guy sprang at Charlie, Angela pushed dad out of the way, sent a wave of energy around to keep my dad safe and Kol landed on me, his lips drawn back and teeth elongating. A burning sensation down my arm and then sweet bliss. I barely had time to place my hand on his arm, let alone ice him

A blink later and things went to crap again. I found myself standing right behind myself on the beach. My right hand was clamped between the teeth of the formerly dead guy, the athame having fallen on the sand. Angela was slowly standing up helped by Mike and Ben was lending Charlie a hand. Jasper, Emmett and the new guy were talking amongst them paying no attention to the scuffle while Jake, Jared and Paul were busy resetting the seashells. And no one was paying attention to the formerly dead guy sucking the living daylights out of me.

Why wasn't anyone doing anything? Why wasn't I doing anything? Why am I even outside of my body and unable to freeze the guy? This witch thing seems a little flawed. Thankfully being a witch comes with an extra "witches sense each other" perk and I started shouting at Angela

"Angela? Angela!"

Thankfully my witch friend heard me and she looked around. Her eyes connected with mine and hers widened. I waved and pointed to the ... other me currently donating her blood to the vampire anonymous wannabe.

"A little help here please?"

In response to my sarcastic tone she shouted

"Hey, let go of her"

And picked the athame. Her voice seemed to break the trance around us. The vampire was still biting down but the others woke up rushing to us. A hand was wrapped around the other me's waist and she was yanked back as two bodies jumped and pushed the guy to the ground who whispered one word.

"Witch"

The minute it took for the two me's to become one as soon as the guy's teeth were separated from my wrist, the three La Push locals had been replaced with three far too big dogs and they moved to stand between the sparkless vampire buried underneath Emmett and Guest, football style and the rest of us.

Charlie, Ben and Mike were standing with their mouths hanging open.

"What the hell just happened?"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I was too wired to sleep that night but a cup of steaming calming tea and the cooling cream Carlisle had prescribed for my wrist, the one he had given me for the other vampire bite on my wrist had finished, had me dozing slowly into a dreamless sleep. The astral plane was calmer and more desolate than usual but that could have been me and my drugged perception of it. Cookie had been draped over my calves when I went to bed and when I entered the astral plane she was there with me.

"Cookie? What are you doing here? How are you here?"

The dog's only response was a happy bark and a wiggle of the tail as she watched me leave my room and Charlie's house.

"Hold down the fort Miss Cookie"

If dogs could smile, I'd swear she was smiling at me, big brown eyes alert. The trip to San Francisco was no longer than usual, not that time had any impact in this plane, and I arrived in front of the faded red Victorian house in no time. Right outside the stones defining the property there was a cloud of lights trying and failing to get in. I didn't touch them entering and they stood out of my way.

The doors were unlocked, as usual. The manor was empty, as usual, save for a white cat lounging on the flowered sofa. She brought a hind leg over her head and licked a long line from her butt to her leg.

"Nice to see you too kitty cat"

Prue was in the attic, as usual. What wasn't usual was that Prue wasn't alone. Piper, clad in her jammies like me, was sprawled in the old, worn, green sofa holding a mug of something. I knocked on the open door

"Am I interrupting?"

Both Halliwell sisters turned at the sound of my voice.

"Oh hey"

"Come on in"

I returned the smile and walked to them.

"Mind if we take a night off? We're catching up here"

Prue asked, I shrugged a shoulder and winked

"Sure thing. I wanted to raid your library anyway"

Piper laughed and they went back to talking about the new addition to the family. Last I knew, Prue had shared her thoughts about Paige and Piper was mulling it. Had something changed in the days I was busy with the vampires of our lives? I kept an ear open while going through the extensive books the sisters had looking for just that. Vampire lore.

"I'm telling you, there definitely is something wrong about her. She's acting all wrong and her version of telekinesis is completely different than mine or grams'"

"I also did some research of whitelighters and their offspring. I can't find any record about it"

"Did you try summoning Grams? If there's anyone who'd know, it's her, god knows she was quite *friendly* with a few"

"She refuses to say anything about Paige. She shuts it down by saying it will impact our destiny. You know her and death hasn't made her any chattier"

Piper sighed

"It's too bad I can't summon her myself. I'd like her to tell her tale of a fourth sister to my face"

Prue growled under her breath.

"Why can't you? You got a corporeal body when we got to the real plane last week"

I forgot I was supposed to not listen to them and I asked while opening a book about sigils and crests.

"Kid's got a point. I could summon her with you in the room if you have no powers there"

Prue seemed to think it over

"You think you can keep Leo or Paige busy long enough?"

"Not sure. He's been breathing down my neck. As for Paige she's either monopolizing Phoebe or she's picking fights with her"

"Why?"

Piper's response to my question was a shrug so I asked a different one.

"You do know there's a ... thing... trying to get in here, right?"

Prue jumped and came to where I stood by the alcove with the stained glass windows. Standing next to me she looked out at the bunch of lights.

"Oh, that's Leo. He followed piper into the astral plane but he isn't a Halliwell"

"Warren"

I corrected, Prue frowned, Piper smirked

"… And can't get in. did he stop you?"

"No. it seemed like he paid no attention to me at all"

"Consider yourself lucky. I have no idea how I'll leave here without him catching me"

Piper complained. Prue rolled her eyes and looked at the book I was holding

"What do you need sigils for?"

"I saw one and I'm doing some research"

"Need help?"

"And intrude on sister time? Never. Just ignore me"

I said with a cheeky smile and went back to turning pages and sketching all possible sigils on a pad of paper I had brought with me. When Prue and I had started these lessons we had talked about the power of symbols and I had browsed these books. The sigil on the vampire's coffin was familiar and throughout the afternoon weekly Skype call with mom and dinner with Charlie it had kept nagging at me. I had to have seen it somewhere here.

I lost all concept of time as the sisters squabbled about this and that. I caught only a few words here and there and when I was finished with the books and gathered my notes on both athame and sigil and some legends on how vampires were created over a thousand years ago due to a pissed off mother, Piper was napping with her head in Prue's lap as the older sister ran her hands through Piper's hair with tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I don't know how long I can take this. I miss them so much!"

I bit my lip and approached them

"We'll find a way to either bring you back or let you go Prue. You guys have a whole library here. There has to be an answer somewhere"

"I know I refused to move on but... this is torture"

I'm not much of a hugger so I just put my hand on hers and squeezed.

"We'll figure it out"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Over the breakfast table Charlie kept staring at my wrist. On the inside of it now were two bite marks. One of full teeth, the other of two stings only. At our feet, Cookie was stuffing her face in the leftovers of last night's dinner.

"Something on your mind?"

My words jolted him and he shook his head as if to clear it. Then he busied himself taking a sip of coffee and a bite of his toast before speaking.

"I knew something was different lately but I didn't notice what. I'm a complete failure as a father"

I don't think I was supposed to hear the second part of his statement which is a good thing because I had no idea how I'm supposed to respond. Reassure him? I'm not the world's best liar and it'd be a big lie to attempt. It didn't help that I agreed with him. But the blame wasn't his alone.

"I didn't go out of my way to broadcast what changed during the improptu trip to Phoenix a few months ago. Nor did I make a special effort to tell you"

He nodded

"Does your mother know?"

I stared at him. Did he really just ask me whether the more emotional parent knew about the sudden witchiness?

"Obviously not. And you're not telling her either"  
"Bella..."  
"Dad, no. One being leads to another, you got a crash course in non human yesterday and you're staring at me like you've never seen me before. I'm still me, just enhanced"  
"I saw Jake, the kid I used to babysit when I had you too, turn into a large wolf, kid. How is that normal?"

I scratched my chin to buy some time

"Jake told me the Rez' stories a bit after I moved here. I didn't pay a lot of attention to the overgrown dogs part but... If I'm a witch who's to say there aren't any... werewolves? Or vampires? Or demons?"  
"Demons?"

He raised a brow. I employed Prue's glare and squint hybrid

"Not the point right now"

It brought a smile to Charlie's face who shook his head

"I can't pretend this never happened, can I?"  
"I have no idea. Can you do it after seeing what happened yesterday at the beach?"

I shrugged under his own cop glare. Then he sighed

"Tonight you're going to tell me everything I need to know kid. And then I'll go get drunk and hope this is a dream I can wake up from"

I chuckled

"I'll try"

"Meanwhile what are you going to do with that snot?"

Said 'snot' barked under the table, offended.

"Her name is Cookie and I'm keeping her until her humans show up to claim her"  
"And if they don't?"  
"Then I'm keeping her. For good. Do you have a problem with that?"

I raised a brow. He pursed his lips but nodded. Cookie let out another bark and butted my leg with her head. I reached down to pet her.

"What are you going to do about that guy from yesterday? I don't see how you can put it in the books"

He sighed at my change of subject

"I'm not going to. Apart from 10 people no one knows and Dr Cullen's agreed to take him in. Billy and the boys agreed to keep quiet. I trust you can urge your friends to do the same?"

I didn't wish to tell him that Mike and Ben wouldn't say anything at all. After Charlie had walked away with Carlisle, Jasper had put on a low reassuring voice and urged my human friends to forget the whole biting thing had happened and that simply an unconscious teenager had been found. Angela hadn't been too keen on the dazzling but she had already agreed it was important for what had happened to stay between us in the know.

"Mums the word"

Leaving the house I stopped and raised my leg to rest on the porch to tie the ribbons of my sandals up my calf, the blasted thing kept slipping off.

"Hey dad, can I ask you for a favor?"  
"Sure, what's up?"  
"Remember when I was in Phoenix that I told you my cousin, Prue, died?"  
"Your mother mentioned it, yes"  
"Tomato – tomahto. Anyway, this woman showed up at the house the other two sisters live and said she's their sister. Something about her being adopted. Since you're a cop, Piper asked me to ask you, if you could take a look and see if perhaps she's lying"

Charlie blinked

"So Prue died and a new one showed up and the other two are worrying... Are they rich or something? Are they like...?"

He motioned at me with his hand.

"Witches? Yes. Their house and they, are kind of famous in the magical community. And if this woman is lying, then they could be in danger"  
"Magical community?"

He raised a brow. I shrugged with a quirk of my lips

"I'm still getting the gist of it myself. Do you think you can look into it?"  
"Sure"

He nodded.

"Thanks dad"

I watched him as he got into the cruiser with Cookie riding in the passenger seat and then I sighed, climbed atop the bicycle and rode the opposite way.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

School was abuzz with excitement over a new student who had showed up just for the exams (yeah, 'cos that's a totally normal thing to do, right?). The new student was no one else but the new vamp in town.

Angela was waiting for me at the parking lot with her lips set in a grim line watching Jessica and Lauren embarrass themselves over the new guy.

"Hey, how's the freakshow?"

I asked locking the bicycle on the row of stands and standing next to her. She rolled her eyes.

"Is it too hard for them to realize that no one moves just for exams?"

I snorted.

"You mean they actually think even without the help of dazzling?"

It was her turn to snort under her breath.

"Did you know? About the Cullens?"

I nodded.

"Yeah. I had an inkling when I first moved here and Edward confirmed it when we began dating"

A thought occurred to me.

"You didn't seem surprised when... the barking began yesterday either"

She chuckled at my attempt to refer to the werewolves of La Push (the sudden growth spurts? Apparently the work of their shape shifter genes kicking in. I knew I should have paid more attention to Jake's legends a few months back.

"I know about them. My grandpa was around last time and there's an understanding. We both want the same thing"

"Keep this place safe"

I concluded and she nodded.

"But if _they_ step out of line..."  
"Don't worry, if either species step out of line, I'm with you in keeping them in said line"

I winked at her making sure our voices went over the squealing of our classmates and walked inside the building with her only after Jasper nodded his consent on behalf of the vampires. The formerly shy and withdrawn vampire had taken a more leading role once the beach happening happened.

 _ **\- - - Family Charms - - -**_

Leaving the school after the exam I saw Jasper in the parking law who looked ready to punch kittens and drink humans and not necessarily in that order.

"Enjoying the new addition in the family?"

He glared at me and let out an impressive string of four lettered words.

"That great huh?"

He kept glaring.

"And it's only been a day"

Yeah I'm a bitch sometimes. Deal with it.

"I. Will. Kill. Him"

"What'd he do? Go after Alice? 'Cause I think she can take him"

He glared once more. In turn I gave him my best innocent look complete with wide eyes and batting lashes.

"His emotions are all over the place. He and Emmett keep fighting to find out which one is stronger and they're ruined the house. I don't know what he's thinking but it has Edward up in arms. I am going crazy"

I winced in sympathy

"It doesn't sound pleasant at all. Why did Carlisle take him in the first place?"

"He sees the best in everyone. Even in _that_ guy."

He spat out the word 'that'

"I'm trying to figure out what's up with him. Any insight you can give me?"  
"Why?"

I sighed and sat down on the steps of the school.

"Because my father pulled the athame out of that guy waking him up. And since the cat is outta the bag now..."  
"The what?"

I sighed annoyed at my slip.

"The dagger he was stabbed with. It's a witch's tool. I has a spell on it, in it, that has the result? Ability? To put him in some sort of sleep"  
"Does he need a princess to kiss him to wake up?"

He joked and I flipped him the bird but with a smile on my face

"So, can you?"  
"Wait, you're serious? He wasn't lying about you?"  
"You're the empathic lie detector. Was he lying?"

It was Jasper's turn to sigh and sit next to me. We got to talking about my witch status and he told me some things about his past and his involvement in the Vampire war during the Civil war. We were sitting there just talking. I never realized there was a person underneath the vampirism in him, when Edward appeared behind us, his features pulled back in a scowl

"What is going on here?"

He demanded. Jasper rolled his eyes. This was the most cheek and casualness I've seen from him. What has gotten in him? Perhaps he was high on emotion.

"Doing it. Emotionally. You wouldn't know"

Jasper's knee jabbed into mine in response of my words. Edward looked ready to puke

"Relax! I'm joking"

Neither vampire changed expression. Jasper still looked mellow despite the glaring and Edward still looked like he smelled something vile. I shook my head and stood making sure my skirt covered my shorts.

"You"

I pointed to Jasper

"Call me when you know more. And you"

I turned to Edward

"Don't"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

I was in the supermarket deciding on things I'd need for dinner when my phone rang. It was Angela

"Hello?"  
"Hey, can you swing by my mom's bookstore? I found something"  
"Hey, sorry can't. I'm sans wheels at the moment. Something important?"  
"I think so. I found a reference to the sigil in a legends book here. At least I always thought it was a legend"  
"That's certainly important"  
"I'll keep the book on hold for you and send you the story in an email, 'kay?"  
"Sure. I've found a few references to our visitor's _breed_ in my family's books I wanted to show you too."  
"Sleepover tonight?"  
"My place or yours?"  
"Yours. Unless you want the tinies to butt in every 5 minutes"

We laughed for a minute

"'Kay. See you for dinner then"

I snapped my phone closed and put it back in my purse and grabbed a second pineapple before heading to the meat aisle. There I was met by Esme who was browsing packs of steaks looking more than slightly disgusted.

I sidled up on the other end of the aisle checking for chicken. I usually prefer non packaged but that's what happens when you shop at the last minute.

"Bella, hi!"  
"Hello Esme"

She was holding a package in each hand

"How do you choose between these two? They are equally vile to me"

She chuckled. Adding the three chicken breasts to the basket I was holding I took the steaks from her and looked at them

"How long do you want them to last and how many people are you feeding?"  
"Just my newest one. You've met him I think"

I felt a small hole pop inside me. Had Edward and I kept going out, would Esme automatically refer to me as hers too? Insta-parenthood had sounded appealing at first but now that I saw it clearly, it sounded close to demented.

Very _very_ **very** close.

Not sure I could school my voice to conceal my thoughts, I simply nodded.

"Go with the smaller package then. Unless you pop it in the freezer, it'll go bad in a couple days"

It was her turn to nod taking the packages back. I was about to offer a platitude and walk away when she spoke again

"Why don't I get the larger one and you can join us for dinner? It's been a while since we saw you last"  
"Oh...I'm... I have plans for tonight actually"

That you probably heard me make not five minutes ago

"But thank you for the invitation. Maybe another time"

Holding both packages in one hand she grabbed mine with the other

"Soon though, right?"

I nodded remembering the whole "do not anger the crazy woman" and pulled my hand back. I tried not to run as I paid and left the supermarket remembering to get a can of lamb dog food on my way out

 **\- - - Family Charms - - -**

Dinner was a pretty joyous affair. All three of my dinner companions sniffed and then tried a small bite of the blood orange chicken and the pineapple salad before deeming it good and actually eating it. Judging by the speed the chicken disappeared and the guiltynotguilty expression on dad's face, I'd say Cookie won him over. Charlie doesn't share food. Ever. Talk gravitated around school with a general 'do not talk about fight club' attitude about Kol and the beach happenings.

When we were done, Charlie took the bright pink brand new leash from the bag of Dog Care goodies and strapped it on the equally bright pink harness Cookie was wearing, with minimal fuss.

"I'm taking the snot for a walk"

The 'snot' gave him a death glare making them a very comical pair. A tall man in a cop uniform with a dog that barely reached the bottom of his calf and the bright pink leash/harness set.

Charlie reached in a messenger bag and held a manila envelope to me.

"I didn't do this kid. See you in a bit. You two have fun and stay out of my liquor cabinet"

"Thank you sheriff"

"kissass"

 **\- - - Family Charms - - -**

No sooner than the front door took man and dog away I was tearing the file open.

"What's that?"

Angela asked peering over my shoulder

"Proof my cousin isn't really my cousin. Well she is my cousin, just not the same one she says she is"  
"Confusing"  
"I have the feeling witchcraft often is..."

Angela snorted and together we went up to my room.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Entering my room, Angela took her time taking it in. My room isn't big or roomy or unique in any way. It's a normal, square room with a windowseat, painted in a light purple. Angela sat on the window seat and opened her bag to retrieve a notebook similar to mine a bundle of some dried up herb.

"What's that?"

"Sage. I'll burn it before casting the circle and it'll block all our words and sounds, like an in invincible wall"

"Cool. Never knew that"

She laughed

"My mom has full pots of the stuff for the bookstore. I'll bring you a branch to repot"

"Does it take care of itself? Witches may be supposed to be green thumbs but I've even killed my pet cactus"

"How do you kill a cactus?"

"Exactly"

She laughed harder at my dead serious tone.

Letting her do her sage ritual, I knelt by the chest at the foot of my bed and took my tools plus my bottle of rainwater. Once the sage ritual was done, I placed candles on the circular rag in the middle of my room, lit one and both Angela and I lit ours and placed them in the circle as well. Letting a small breath of will close the circle, we sat down inside it, safe.

Angela took a breath and visibly relaxed

"Spill. You look like you're about to burst open"

"I'm trying not to use magic outside of basic ritual and it feels so damned hard!"

"Why?"

She chuckled

"Because I'm sick of being eighteen"

I sat back

"Come again?"

"You didn't know?"

"Know what?"

She exhaled.

"We're not aging as long as we're actively practicing"

My only response was to blink. Angela sighed

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

I shook my head

"I don't know why or how, but we're sort of stuck at whatever age we begin practicing. I've been eighteen for a while now and I want to reach twenty or closer to my norm. Enough to get out of high school at least"

"Am I the only one who's their right age around here?"

"Yep"

"How old are you?"

"Twenty three"

"When did you start practicing?"

"About five years ago. Mom didn't want me to till I was old enough but someone broke in and I had to do something"

"You always had powers then?"

"You didn't?"

She asked surprised. I shook my head

"No, I had no idea"

"It's not unusual to miss having them really. I grew around them but if you didn't..."

"I didn't. My cousin, Prue, says we're getting it from the women in our family line but my mom never had them either"

"Did her mother?"

I shook my head

"The line goes to my grandfather's sister whom I never met"

Angela mulled it over in her head before nodding.

"That makes sense. For us we do get it through mom but we all have tem"

"Even the boys?"

Angela has twin ten year old brothers

"Yeah. They're trained not to use them, no one wants them being stuck in that age"

"I was a total brat at ten"

"So are they"

She deadpanned. We were still laughing when a knock on the door preceded it opening and Cookie rushing in still trailing her harness and leash behind.

Charlie raised a brow at the candles and the smoke from the sage and the empty bottles of the non alcoholic beers in our hands but he didn't make any comments. I think he was just happy we didn't smoke anything.

Instead he handed me one of the extra thin summer blankets and pillows to make the loveseat for Angela, who was out like a light the moment her head hit the pillow.

When I visited the astral plane that night ready to confirm Prue's suspicions that Paige wasn't her sister and ask her whether she was aware that actively practicing wasn't going to allow them to get older, she was nowhere to be found.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Five minutes after the exam that marked the end of our senior year and while everyone (the thirty people stuffed in one classroom like sardines) was cheering, my phone kept buzzing like crazy in my back pocket.

"Hello?"  
"Is this Bella?"  
"Yeah and you are?"  
"It's Piper"  
"Oh hey, what's up?"  
"Prue's missing"

Realizing I was too close to the Cullens plus guest to speak freely I worded my reply carefully

"I thought she was housebound"

Silence greeted me

"You can't talk"  
"Hole in one cuz"  
"Okay. Erm, yeah she was. I went to see her last night but I couldn't get in and today all hell has broken loose"  
"That's strange. I did manage to get in last night but no one was there so I left again"  
"I need to see her. It's important"  
"What's up?"  
"It's happening today. Phoebe was... alerted"

I looked around and saw Edward was staring me down, dark golden eyes glaring. I couldn't resist the urge to roll mine.

"Listen I can't talk right now. I'm on my way home and I'll try contacting Prue again. Can I call you back on this number?"  
"Yeah, okay"  
"Be careful, Piper"

She snorted and hung up. Not seeing Angela around I set a brisk pace, regretting that I hadn't insisted on taking my bicycle to school. All the way from school to home a certain silver Volvo was behind me.

 _ **\- - - Family Charms - - -**_

Once at home, I double locked the door behind me and set the alarm. Dad was at work and he had taken Cookie with him. I knew the alarm wouldn't do anything but it made me feel safe to know it was armed. After a stop at the kitchen to grab a bottle of water I went to my bedroom, took a lime green potion out of the chest at the foot of my bed, drank a third of it and laid in bed just as the sleeping potion started working.

The astral plane was different. Usually it's the same as the real world but feels off kilter a little. Today however it was black and white. It was more than a little scary actually and random bursts of white orbs or red flames leaving people behind before they were swept away, made the trek to Prue's house last longer than it normally did.

The faded red manor seemed to pulsate with energy, something it never did before. The stone set perimeter was broken and the front door refused to open at first. A garden gnome thrown through the stained glass of the front door did the trick and I was in

"Sorry Piper. Hope this doesn't show up in the physical house too"

The house itself looked like a bomb had gone off.

"It wasn't like that last night"

I mused and began walking through the rooms. Except the natural strucrure, everything was overturned, broken, or gutted. Potions were seeping in the wood floors and the stairs had steps missing. The attic was in even worse shape, it had no floor for one thing but from what I could see there was no Book of Shadows anywhere.

"Oh boy"

I retraced my steps before I fell through.

"Prue!"

No one was in the bedrooms and nothing was left standing there either.

"What else is left? Attic, bedrooms, kitchen... kitchen. basement!"

I headed there only to find sparks flying from the middle of the floor.

"What the..."

I felt compelled to touch it and I let my body take me to it. However, me being me, I slipped on something and faceplanted a few steps away from it.

"ow"

Rubbing my forehead I looked at the thing I landed on.

"Prue?"

Resisting the urge to scream and scramble away, I poked Prue's embedded on the floor face.

"Prue?"

One hazel colored eye opened.

"Hey kid"  
"What happened? How can I get you out of there?"  
"A demon happened, I grabbed the Book and we both ended in here next to the Nexus"

I blinked

"Yeah I know, confusing. However I think you can bleed on me. Hopefully you'll touch the book, it'll recognize you as a Warren witch and you can pull us out then"  
"What are the chances of that actually happening?"

She stared at me with that look I had come to recognize as 'do not question me, I know better than you' so I did as she said. Finding a piece of glass from a broken frame I cut a line across my right palm, squeezed blood on where I assumed her torso would be and sat back as a book shaped thing was pulled from the ground. Holding the book, I pulled Prue out as well.

That was one time where a hug felt necessary

"What the hell happened here? Everywhere on the way here people were dying, I think"  
"I honestly have no idea. I just know what I told you"

Biting my lip I debated whether to tell her or not.

"I have news. One, you were right. Paige isn't your sister. She's a Warren alright but not a Halliwell"  
"I knew it!"  
"Two, Piper called me. Phoebe had a premonition and the Source will attack them today"

At that she had nothing to say. In fact I was expecting her to faint on me.

"What do we do?"

Prue pursed her lips and her eyes shone with revenge

"You and I are going to butt in and help my sisters"  
"Erm, the prophesy says you three. When did I sign up to help?"  
"The prophesy doesn't say anything about the plus one living my life either. We can work around it. Now put your right hand on the Nexus and plant both feet on the ground. Hold the Book with your left"

I did as she said. She did the same and we were joined by the Book, its cover still glistening with my blood. A gust of air enveloped us and when the ringing in my ears stopped I saw we were in the attic in the real world. Everything was in color and in their place.

"Now what?"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

I asked her. Just as she was about to respond the door was pushed open violently and Paige and Phoebe rushed inside, carrying an unconscious piper.

"Hurry, he's coming!"

paige ordered phoebe

I was speechless. From the corner of my eye I could see Prue was too. Walking in front of us, the girls deposited piper on the floor

"Come on, honey. We need you, Piper, it's time. Come on, you can do it"

"Do what? We have no powers."

Paige complained. Hearing her complain seemed to call Prue into action

"You can complain all you want later. Now get the crystals"

Both sitting witches looked up surprised. Phoebe's eyes widened

"Prue?"

"No the ghost of sister's past. Killing the Source now, complaining later. Get. The. Crystals!"

She ordered Paige. As the youngest addition rushed to them an ugly guy appeared in a wall of flames. He was grey, half his face was burned off and he had some faded tribal markings on his bald head and chin. He taunted them and using the fact he hadn't seen me, I tiptoed towards the crystals ducking behind some boxes to avoid a flying Paige.

"Say hello to Prue for me"

The ugly guy taunted

"Hello to you too"

Prue responded moving to stand in front of her sisters, a smirk on her face. The guy seemed at a loss at seeing her that the flame ball in his hand fell to the floor where it died out.

"Phoebe kick him, now"

Prue ordered the red and white clad witch who followed suit and the guy landed on the floor just as I had done a few minutes back. Helping Paige stand I gave her the crystals and Phoebe, Paige and I placed them in a circle around the fallen guy. A web of energy appeared locking him inside.

He grinned and sneered

"Crystal"

Causing one of the crystals to land in his hand breaking the cell

"Is he supposed to be able to do that?"

I asked no one in particular. The butt ugly demon turned to me

"Oh look, a new addition. What's your power, little witch?"

"Bella, now!"

"Don't!"

The orders from phoebe and Prue came at the same time when I was using the crystal as a point and I aimed as much ice as I could. Predictably, it did nothing.

"Cryokinesis. I never tried this one before"

He said and flung a block of ice back at me. Paige yanked me to the floor just as I was hit on the shoulder

"Now the moment we've all been waiting for"

He announced and held one more flame ball in his hand. The demon appeared out of nowhere and took it in the back to protect Phoebe giving time to Prue to order us to hold hands around the half faced guy. Prue, Piper and Phoebe read a spell from a piece of paper Phoebe held while white energy was passing through our held hands. Cole was standing behind the sisters throwing one flame ball after another. Paige looked at me, grinned and winked. She seemed to be perfectly fine with the fact that Prue appeared out of thin air and began calling the shots.

"Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda, Ashley, Helena, Laura and Grace, Halliwell witches stand strong beside us. Vanquish this evil from time and space"

The guy was enveloped in a mix of flames and wind until he was no more. No sooner than he was gone a dark skinned lady in a red robe holding a box appeared out of thin air

"Who are you?"

Phoebe asked what I was thinking. How many more people did we expect?

"Someone who just helped save your lives"

The lady opened the box and a myriad of tiny black particles left Cole through his eyes and mouth.

"Ew"

I received a push at the shoulder by Paige. I shrugged and watched as the particles flew around us and into the box.

"Quickly, take my hand"

The red robed lady ordered. Piper raised a brow at being ordered so.

"Trust her, if you want your powers back"

Cole wheezed.

"Who still has powers?"

Phoebe raised a hand at Prue's question and then moved to take the woman's hand at Prue's nod. Together they read an inscription that was on the box. The box flew from their hands and with a flash of light it disappeared.

A small ball of light appeared in front of me, Paige, Piper and Prue and then entered us through the forehead.

"What the hell just happened?"

no one answered me as three sisters were busy hugging the life out of each other, a demon was chuckling, an angel looked frustrated and an angel cousin just squeezed my hand grinning.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

In the midst of all the hugging and crying and more hugging and sniffling I heard a distant barking. Looking around me for a dog I saw that no one else seemed to hear it, not even Paige and she was standing right next to me.

"Cookie?"

I asked myself realizing the high pitched barking was familiar. Piper broke free from the arms of her sisters and replied misunderstanding me.

"Sure. I baked some this morning. There should be a few in the kitchen"

I shook my head as the barking became more frequent and insistent. It felt like a warning. A warning that stopped with a muffled yelping. I stood up

"I need to go actually. Nice meeting you everyone"

Before anyone could reply I blinked and let my manifested body return to the astral plane and then be pulled to my physical body back in Forks. The barking had began again, was constant and louder than ever. I cracked open an eyelash. I expected the heaviness on my chest to be Cookie but it was

"Edward?"  
"Who is Prue?"

His tone was cold and it broke through my sleepy, confused and pained haze as my shoulder hurt with that ice the half faced Source shot me with.

"What are you doing here?"

I rubbed my eyes with one hand and tried to sit up. Tried being the operative word. Edward was sitting on my chest, his arms on each side of my head, leaning over me.

"Who is Prue?"  
"Get off me"

I snapped.

"You stopped talking in your sleep"  
"You make it sound like it's a bad thing"

I would have sneered it, if I wasn't starting to get scared. From the corner of my eye I saw Cookie, her fur tinged with red and one eye closed, coming straight at us and jumping. Without taking his eyes off of mine Edward reached back and hit her. My tiny dog, my… familiar, flew through the air and hit the opposite wall. She landed with a thud and made no sound.

"You… You killed my dog"

I whimpered realizing, perhaps for the first time, just what kind of a monster my ex was.

"I hate dogs love, you know that. You shouldn't have taken that mutt in."

His tone made it sound like I should know better. I saw red and started wiggling once more. I had to break free so I could kill him and take Cookie to the vet! Maybe she wasn't gone yet. Paying no attention to my struggle Edward kept talking.

"But today, after that Piper woman called you started again and you mentioned only those two names. Who are they?"  
"Why are you here Edward?"  
"I always come here at night"

He actually said that as if it was normal! When had I stopped thinking it as romantic and saw it as the possessive stalking it was?

"It's daytime. Also, did you miss the memo that we broke up?"

He ran his hand over my face, but before I could do anything he twisted his other arm to keep both my hands down, before settling in it on my throat

"We simply argued once love, we did not break up"  
"Why did you take the engine off my truck?"

His face tightened, he looked to the left and leaned on me, his hands on my arms and throat tightening

"Who is Prue?"  
"None of your business. Now get off me"  
"But love you used to tell me everything, who is she and why were you calling for her?"

His grips tightened. I felt blood ringing in my ears

"Let go off me"

It was beginning to hurt

"Edward you're hurting me. Let go!"  
"Why won't you tell me?"

His nails were digging in my flesh. I could feel moisture on my palms; could I use it to get him off me? Would ice even work on a vampire? It didn't work on that two faced guy! I'd try but just then I felt his nails cutting my flesh and his eyes turned pitch black. I had a flashback to the dance studio and James.

"Get off!"

I shouted in pain wriggling, hoping to free a hand. Both the bedside lamps and the headlight bubble burst in a flash of light, the imitated sunlight briefly lit up Edward's skin like a diamond.

His head snapped back to the lights. I freed a hand to use my power on him but then three balls of lights and two flames appeared at the foot of my bed.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Prue snapped. Above me Edward froze.

"Help"

I wheezed as Edward's left hand was still digging in my arms and his right was close to completely shutting off my air supply

"Let go of her and stand up"

Cole's voice was icy cold, a ball of fire on his right palm, like the ones he threw on the Source. Edward must have read the demon's mind because his eyes widened and he complied.

Smoothly he let go of me, dismounted and stood up. I dove off my bed and straight into Piper's arms. She hugged me close and tightly with one arm and then pushed me behind her, both hands up and ready to be thrown up.

"Bella, you're okay?"

Prue asked and I nodded unsure how steady my voice would be, leaning on Phoebe as the room slipped in and out focus

"She's not"

Phoebe verbally answered. Edward's mouth twisted in a crooked smile and faster than I thought would be possible he ran out the window. Piper and Cole were faster though and Edward exploded in a million little pieces when Piper flicked her wrists that were on fire the minute the ball of flame landed on his chest at exactly the same time.

That was the moment I fainted too landing right next to Cookie.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"What was that?"

Paige asked her eyes wide open at the particles that used to be the redhead guy. Prue answered kneeling next to Bella to feel for a pulse

"That was a vampire. Bella's boyfriend."  
"So I'm not the only one that likes the bad boys"

Phoebe grinned, causing Piper to roll her eyes while failing to smother a smirk.

"How is she?"

She asked instead.

"Fine. Just passed out. Can't really blame her"  
"And the little guy?"

Cole asked poking the puppy. Paige slapped his hands away and quickly healed it. The brown and white doggie jumped up, shook the excess blood off it and jumped on Bella whining and licking her face.

"Can you get them back to the manor?"

Cole asked Paige who nodded. Understanding her fiancé without words Phoebe scribbled a note for Bella's family and stood back to allow Cole to gather the teenager and the puppy in his arms and flame out. Paige, Phoebe, Piper and Prue held hands and disappeared in a ball of orbs.

 _ **\- - - Family Charms - - -**_

Once in San Francisco Cole deposited Bella in the same couch Leo was for most of the day. He ruffled the dog's fur before standing up making sure to stand in front of them.

"How is she?"

Leo asked keeping his distance from the cousins. Prue raised a brow at him and didn't respond. Piper did

"She needs healing. Are you healed enough from the dark lighter to heal her?"

She asked carefully omitting Paige healing the little dog only minutes before. At Leo's nod, she stepped back to allow him to lean over the teenage girl and heal the bruises, the scratches, the cuts and the set of vampire bites.

"Let her sleep it off. She'll be okay soon. Meanwhile I need to-"  
"Sit down and explain yourself"

Paige interrupted what was certain to be a trip to the Elders..

"So do I"

A look between all four witches was shared and everyone sat down. Leo sighed and did the same

"What do you want to know?"  
"Everything. From the moment I died and you didn't let Piper see me and Bella"

Piper closed her eyes and waited for her husband to respond. Phoebe, who had no idea that had happened sat straighter gripping Cole's arm unconsciously.

"What is she talking about Leo?"  
"When Shax attacked, nothing happened the way it was supposed to. You weren't supposed to be trying to save _him_ Phoebe. Your job was to be here with your sisters. But no... You had to care more about him than the magic"  
"Excuse me?"

Phoebe yelled.

"Shut up"

Leo shouted

"You put him above everything and yourself in danger so I had to choose too. Be with you or be with them. And I chose. So Prue died."  
"Except I didn't. There was time to save me too but you didn't and you stopped Piper from seeing me too"

Prue's voice was cool and clear. Leo shrugged

"Someone had to pay for your choices. And you did. You turned back time after Piper died and you three still didn't learn anything. The elders sent you to the future to learn about consequences and you didn't. So they made a choice, and so did I"

Piper shook her head tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"You let my sister die because your bosses said so?"

Leo's response was a roll of his eyes and a shrug.

"Where do you come in?"

Phoebe asked Paige holding Piper's hand as she cried in Prue's arms. The raven haired hybrid sighed

"I'm not your sister. I wish I were but I'm not. Like her"

She pointed at the sleeping teenager

"I belong in a different branch of the Warren tree. A few branches to the side of Pearl Russell. I wasn't adopted but I was killed in the same car crush that killed my parents. I was offered to become a whitelighter and I took that offer"  
"Not a hybrid then?"

Prue asked. Paige shook her head

"Just a less powerful witch"  
"Why did you pretend to be our sister?"

Phoebe asked hurt. Paige licked her lips

"I was directed to. During Prue's funeral... I... I truly didn't plan on anything. I just knew we were related and wanted to attend. I got my orders about this... after we met at the church"  
"Jesus. And I thought demons were the bad guys"

Cole muttered running a hand across his face. Prue's lips quirked in a mirthless smirk. Piper wiped her eyes

"How did you use the Power of Three then? I always thought it depended on our bond and blood as sisters"

It was Paige's turn to smirk

"I didn't. I acted as a conduit between Prue in the astral plane and you two here"  
"You siphoned my power basically"

Prue surmised and Paige nodded.

"Yeah"  
"Was anything real?"

It was Paige's turn to tear up

"Everything except us being sisters"  
"But….but Grams insisted. So did mom!"

Paige chuckled at the outburst.

"Whose idea was to ignore the Elders and coming up with the siphoning, you think?"

Phoebe nodded accepting her words. Piper pursed her lips but nodded too, looking at Prue who sighed and nodded. It was something their grandmother would definitely do. It didn't mean they wouldn't summon her and have a fight with her however.

"What happens now?"

Cole questioned. Piper's eyes were dry when she looked at her husband

"I want a divorce"  
"Piper..."  
"And we want a new whitelighter"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 **Bella POV**

The next day dawned bright and warm. The sun shone on a clear blue sky and there was nary a cloud in sight. Charlie was a little upset over me skipping dinner but he let it go when Angela covered for me and said we were together for a dinner with our class in Port Angeles.

"After breakfast you and I are going to get you a car, kid. Something that won't lose its engine so easily"

Dad said around a mouthful of cereal.

"I don't need a car dad. Honestly the bicycle is enough and everything is a stone's throw away here"

Dark brown eyes regarded me but then he nodded.

"If you're certain"  
"I am"  
"I still can't believe the little snot skipped town like this. I never liked him"

I choked on my yogurt

"He skipped town? When?"

Last I checked he was blown to smithereens in my bedroom. When Cole dropped me off earlier that morning he let slip that more things had happened while I was sleeping but refused to say more.

"Dr. Cullen called me last night to ask if you know anything. I said you weren't even here and he let me know he's gone. His oldest woke me up earlier today to fix your truck. Said they'll see you soon. Not going to happen. You're staying away from that family"

Charlie was biting back something. I could see the ends of a smirk on his face but he kept quiet. Cookie had jumped on the table and was licking a helping of yogurt from a saucer. Mentally I thanked Piper for feeding my doggie while I was sleeping like the dead on their couch.

Knowing better than to argue I just nodded. It's not like I wanted to get close the Cullens again anyway. Not all of them. Not when Edward died because of me.

I sighed and took another bite of my breakfast completely forgetting about the black symbol that now rested on the inside of my right wrist. Dad however saw it right away.

"What is this?"

He grabbed my hand, not even flinching when the spoonful of yogurt and cherries flew off the spoon and onto his cheek

"A tattoo?"

I hedged. His pale skin started reddening and then purpling with a vein throbbing on his forehead.

"Are you getting a heart attack?"  
"Wash it off"  
"Sorry, can't do. It's sorta permanent"

He closed his eyes and exhaled forcibly through his nose.

"What does this thing even mean?"  
"It's a triquerta. The three elements of earth, air and water all united"

I opted against telling my father the more spiritual meaning of the symbol. He seemed to be okay with having a witch daughter but that didn't mean I should start flaunting things. Dad released my wrist, wiped the yogurt of his face and changed the subject

"Do you have any plans for the summer?"

I took a sip of my juice and nodded

"I was thinking of visiting mom for a bit, like I usually visit you in the summer and perhaps get a job or something"

Dad nodded slowly.

 ** _\- - - Family Charms - - -_**

Mrs. Braithwaite showed up at one forty-five. She was short, thin, and sixtyish, with an upswept, tightly waved, tapioca-colored hairdo, sun wrinkles, and narrow brown eyes behind pearl-framed glasses. Her maroon suit would have fetched top dollar at a vintage boutique, and her pearls were real. She carried a bag that matched the suit and wore a bejeweled American flag lapel pin.

She looked around the police station, confused.

"Can I offer you something to drink?"  
"No, thank you."

Charlie pulled up a chair for her. She remained standing and opened her handbag. Taking out a check, she tried to give it to him. Ten dollars.

"No, no,"  
"Oh, Sheriff, I insist."  
"It's not necessary."  
"But the expenses—I know how Betchy eats"  
"She's earned her way."

Charlie smiled.

"Charming girl"  
"Yes, isn't she?"

She said, but with a curious lack of passion.

"Are you sure I can't reimburse you?"  
"Give it to charity"

She thought.

"All right, that's a good idea. Cops always need help."

She sat down, completely missing the blank look of insulted cop on Charlie's face, who repeated his drink offer

"It's really not necessary, but iced tea would be fine if you have it"

As he fixed the drink, she inspected the office some more. When he gave her the glass, she thanked him again and sipped daintily.

"Does your child enjoy dogs?"  
"Yes. My daughter grew up with one"  
"Where did you find Betchy?"  
"She showed up at my house."  
"Where's that, Sheriff?"  
"Just off the glen."  
"How odd... well, thank heavens for good Samaritans. It's so nice to have one's faith in human nature restored."  
"How did you find me, Mrs. Braithwaite?"  
"From Dr. … Whathisname at the animal hospital. We were in Los Angeles and didn't get her message until today."

The door opened and Bella came in, carrying a bag and holding the dog by the new leash.

"Betchy!"

Said Mrs. Braithwaite. She got off the chair. The dog stared at her, let out a doggy snort and trotted to her.

"Betchy, Betchy, little Betchy. You've had quite an adventure, haven't you!"

She petted the little dog. Cookie barked once, then turned around, stared at Bella, and cocked her little head.

"You look wonderful, Betchy. She looks wonderful, thank you so much."  
"Our pleasure,"

Bella said

"She's a great little girl"  
"Yes, she is—aren't you, Beatrice? Such a sweet girl"  
"She truly is"

Said Bella. Smiling, but her eyes had that pre-tears look her father knew so well. He took her hand. She squeezed it back and began emptying the bag. Mrs looked disgusted at the sea of hot pink items

The dog padded back over to father and daughter and propped her forelegs on Bella's thigh. Bella rubbed Cookie under the chin who pressed her little head to her leg.

"Mother loved her. Betchy was actually Mother's—she kept Shih Tzu's and poodles for over fifty years. Did quite a bit of breeding and showing in her day. And obedience training."  
"Explains why she's so well behaved"

Charlie said. A linen hankie came out of the handbag. She took off her glasses and dabbed at her eyes.

"Mother passed away three weeks ago. She'd been ill for a while and Betchy was her faithful companion—weren't you, sweetie?"

She reached out her hand. The dog settled on all fours but remained next to Bella. Mrs. Braithwaite dabbed some more.

"She stayed in bed with her, barked for the nurse when she started to—I do believe she was the reason she kept going as long as she did. But of course, in—when she—the last time we had to call the paramedics, such terror and commotion. Betchy must have slipped out. I didn't realize it until later.…"

"Where did your mother live?"

Charlie asked, surprised he had never heard of all that commotion

"Port Bay, just outside Port Angeles. Betchy managed to came all this way... Poor little girl, if anything had happened to you!"

"Well,"

Bella, who had started to get annoyed with the Betchy shtick, said

"Thank God she made it."  
"Yes. I see that—you've made a nice little home for him, haven't you?"  
"We tried."  
"Yes, yes, I can see that … yes … would you like to have him?"

Bella's mouth dropped open, both at the offer and at Mrs. Braithwaite's mistake of Cookie's sex. She looked at Charlie, her eyes as pleading as the dog's. Trying to resist, Charlie looked at Mrs Braithwaite and asked

"You don't want _her_?"  
"It's not a matter of that, Sheriff. I adore animals, but my husband doesn't. Or rather, they don't like him. Allergies. Severe ones. Dogs, cats, horses—anything with fur sets him off and he swells up like a balloon. As is, I'm going to have to take a bubble bath the moment I get home, or Monty will be wheezing the moment he sees me."

She pulled something else out of the purse and gave it to him. An AKC pedigree sheet for "Van Der Legyh's MaryBeth Beatrice On Stage." Mrs. Braithwaite said,

"Isn't that noble?"  
"Very."

Before Charlie could fid an excuse to say no, Bella said,

"We'd love to take her"  
"Good. I was hoping you were nice people."

The moment Charlie escorted Mrs out to her car, Bella took the pedigree sheet and looked at it

"Van Der Legyh's MaryBeth Beatrice On Stage... Bullshit. Cookie it is"

Cookie gave a happy bark and jumped up and down ready for a hug


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

At the same time at the Halliwell manor, four women were trying to adjust.

Prue was trying to get used to being at the astral plane now that her sisters knew about her.  
Piper was trying to adjust to being single again.  
Phoebe was adjusting to finding out the sister she had been growing attached to, the same way Piper and Prue were, wasn't a sister at all. As for Paige...  
Paige was adjusting to the truth being out.

"Morning"

Paige greeted the other two at the breakfast table.

"Where are you off to?"

Piper asked seeing the somewhat professional outfit on her. Her white dress was too tight and had far too much cleavage showing but at least it was long enough to fall on her knees.

"Work. That part is real. Like L- is a handyman I really am a social worker"

She stumbled over Leo's name at phoebe's frantic shake of head. Piper chose to ignore the stumble and nodded.

"Have a good day"

She wished as Phoebe handed her a coffee cup. Them living together that gone back to being awkward but there was a certain freedom in the truth being public. The fridge door remained open despite Paige pushing it close.

"It got stuck again"  
"Not just it"

Phoebe trailed on. Piper joined her sister by the window and the two shared a look.

"The whole street is stuck"

And it was. The workers doing maintenance were frozen in place and so was the equipment they were using.

"Did you do that?"

Paige asked. Piper shook her head

"My powers are a bit out of whack recently but I did not do that"  
"Who did?"  
"That would be me my dears"

All three witches turned around to see an old guy in an olive-gray robe.

"Who are you?"

Phoebe asked taking refuge behind Piper who gave her a death glare but moved so she covered her younger sister the way Prue normally did.

"I'm the Angel of Destiny and I've come to change yours"

The guy said theatrically. Paige rolled her eyes despite feeling the way whitelighters felt in the proximity of angels. Peace and love.

"And today started off so wonderful!"

Piper snarled and threw her hands in the air intending to freeze him. She had had enough of meddling angels in her life. When it didn't work, the angel seemed offended.

"Really my dear?"  
"Why can't you freeze him?"  
"I'm trying!"  
"Remember how powers of good witches don't work on good witches? They don't work on angels too"

Paige reminded them

"Whose side are you on?"  
"Really?"

The Angel sighed and rolled his eyes. No wonder no Elders wanted to deal with the Charmed ones plus one. He put his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly enough to break their petty argument up.

"I pose no harm to you"

His action worked. The cousins stopped arguing amongst them and turned on him.

"Well, forgive us for not believing that, but the last being we met who could freeze time was a demon!"

The oldest, yet shortest, snapped. The Angel put on his best used car salesman expression.

"Actually it's because of a demon that I've come to see you, which, in and of itself, is very rare"

Okay, they weren't shouting yet. This might actually work

"We Angels of Destiny normally don't intervene"

Time to butter them up

"Except in extraordinary situations. Mozart at age 7. Michelangelo, Anbert Einstein, Britney Spears"

Oops, he went too far. Now they looked offended. And confused. Maybe he should avoid big words.

"I don't understand"

The younger sister with the most cleavage showing proved his point. He stifled another sigh and went back to his buttering job

"You three..."

Te started but then his eyes fell to the cleavage of the taller whitelighter in the room and he amended

"Well, you two and the mostly dead one, have accomplished something few others ever dream of. By vanquishing The Source of All Evil, you have fulfilled your shared destiny much earlier than anticipated"

Now they looked pleased. Well, the witches did. The whitelighter looked scolded.

"Truth be told some of us didn't think you'd ever achieve it, but that's beside the point"

Now the witches looked equally affronted. the Angel stifled yet another sigh. Why did he have to be the one in shift when the Charmed Prophesy had been received? His people skills were never good where tight tops sans bras were involved and there were three very delicious pairs right in front of him.

"What's important is that you have and because of that, we are offering you a reward."

He flashed a big grin.

"A chance to start a new destiny, one of your own design"  
"A reward?"

The whitelighter repeated

"A choice if you'd prefer. You can continue to remain as you are, charmed, vested with all your witchly powers..."

His eyes slid from breast to breast

"And of course, demonic burdens. Or..."  
"Or...?""You can choose to relinquish your magic and lead normal lives again. Unencumbered. Free. We'd wipe the entire slate clean. Nobody would ever come after you again"

He let it sink in for a minute

"Well, what do you say?"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"What do we say? You can't just freeze the whole world and come in here and drop a bombshell like that and expect a quick decision. I don't care who you are!"

The shortest stuttered. Time for another stifled sigh.

"I don't think you quite grasp the uniqueness of this opportunity"  
"No, I'm grasping it. But that is beside the point. The least you could do is give us a little time to think about it"

He watched them stumble across the room to another room to talk about it and he began softly hitting his head on the wall.

"And all these decades I thought I was a hotshot for being the one with the most important prophesy"

Once in the other side of the atrium Paige stifled a smile at her cousins' confusion and tried to advice them without giving away too much.

"Guys this is an important decision. You cannot say "sure" now and take it back later or the opposite. Phoebe, you love being a witch"

Phoebe bit her bottom lip wording her argument. While it was true, she did love being a witch and she was the one who woke up their magic, she was also older and wiser, she hoped.

"Too many things changed. We lost so many people..."  
"We've been doing this a lot longer that you've known us"

Piper, who was ready to do the happy dance at the opportunity, came to her sister's defense.

"We've done so much good and we will do so much good but think of the costs. I can't get pregnant because of what we do. I fell in love with an angel and everything got messed up because of what we do"  
"We lost mom and Prue because of it"  
"Punching out demons just isn't as much fun as it used to be"

Phoebe finished. Paige nodded and threw a glance over her shoulder at the Angel. a single blink marked their agreement but her words were non committal

"Why don't you give us some more time? To completely think about it and weight the pros and the cons"

A long look was exchanged between Angel and whitelighter causing Piper to frown and share a look with Phoebe signifying that, they too would talk

"That sounds reasonable. I will grant you some time. But mot too much time. After all, other people's destinies are tied to yours and since it's your charmed destiny that's at stake here, the majority will rule. Two sisters will decide the fate of all three"

He was sure that both his hints went over the young witches' heads but the whitelighter nodded her understanding.

"Consider your choice wisely"

He declared and parted in a ball of light leaving them confused and strangely elated. Paige was trying to stifle a smile.  
Phoebe was apprehensive.  
Piper was wondering how fast she could dose both herself and Phoebe and talk with Prue.

 ** _\- - - Family Charms - - -_**

"What the hell do you mean?"

Prue walked up and down the length of the attic in the astral plane.

"Paige says the Angel guy is legit"

Phoebe offered curled up in a ball in the old green frayed sofa. Prue raised a brow. She still didn't completely trust the whitelighter cousin. Piper nodded seeing the raised brow and understanding the question behind it.

"Will we lose you for real if we accept the offer?"

Piper asked quietly from her perch atop the table they used for scrying, her hands idly playing with the crystal.

"I don't know. What happens to our line? Does it die off if both of you go non magical now that I'm dead?"

Prue asked rhetorically. She had no answers, like her sisters.

"What about Cole? What will happen to your relationship?"

Piper asked. Her own marriage was already shot to hell. Being magical or not wouldn't make a bit of a difference there, not after Leo's recent actions. Phoebe licked her lips

"We've been having some issues lately. Arguing. He's staying at his apartment a lot. Honestly I don't see how me not being a witch any more can affect it. This isn't about him. It's about the three of us"

Prue and Piper exchanged a look. It fit that now that Phoebe and Cole were no longer under the proverbial fire, that their feelings would cool. Privately Prue thought the same about Piper's marriage to Leo but she held her tongue. Now wasn't the time to start a fight.

"I'm tired of fighting"

Piper sighed

"What will happen to Paige?"

Prue shrugged a shoulder. As if summoned the brunette whitelighter knocked on the door and went inside the attic

"You guys are only seeing the bad stuff. What about the wonders of magic? The stuff you introduced me to in the first place? Was that just to get revenge about Prue?"

Piper looked down unwilling to admit that, for her, it really was just about that. Having a half sister paled in comparison to having a full one. She knew her view was wrong and unfair to Paige, but now that she knew Paige was also a plant, she felt a little vindicated in believing her blood sisters more than a cousin

"Paige, it doesn't balance out anymore. After everything we've lost... it just doesn't seem worth it"

Phoebe explained, reaching out to hold her cousin's hand. Prue expected Paige to be put out but a soft smirk was gracing Paige's lips. She frowned but didn't have time to point it out because Paige pushed on.

"What about all the good you've done? Doesn't that count for anything?"  
"Of course it does. But that's exactly why we have this choice to make. He said we fulfilled our destiny. We've done it. This is supposed to be our reward for that."

Piper answered holding both Phoebe's hand and Prue's. Prue was looking from sister to cousin to sister. A series of unrelated events that just rang true began forming in her mind.

"If you two saying yes means I'm stuck here without you, I want to ask him a few questions. Can you summon him Paige?"


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

That afternoon, Bella was sitting low in her seat at the stadium trying not to attract any attention. Next to her Charlie was shouting at the players as if his shouting would affect the game. On her other side, Renee was laughing at her ex husband's antics as they watched the game.

"You know this is going a lot better than I ever expected it would"

Bella had to shout to be heard over the noise. Renée laughed

"Baseball is your father's favorite sport. Wait till the game is over, with the Suns winning hopefully, and you'll see the real feelings"

Seeing her mother's point Bella laughed along. It was true. Phil and Charlie had only spoken on the phone a couple times and the result was mediocre at best. She had to admit that Phil's idea to gift good seats to Charlie at a game was a good one. Now all that had to be done was the game be won by their team or Charlie and Phil would probably fight. And not only about how much Phil must suck at his job but also why he and Renee visited without calling first. Instead Renee had waltzed into the police station, past the secretary and the officers and covered Bella's eyes in Charlie's office. Charlie had looked like he was about to have a coronary and had turned positive purple when he saw the younger and more fit man leaning against the door to his office. Phil had apologized with a shrug and it had gone away but…

Now, at the stadium, Charlie's shouting was complimented by Cookie's loud and rhythmical barking. Renee was still laughing and Bella was shaking her head amused.

"Maybe Prue was wrong. Perhaps Cookie is dad's familiar, she certainly loves baseball a _lot_ more than I do!"

Then she leaned to whisper in her mother's ear

"I'll get a coke. Do you want anything?"  
"A coke sounds good"

Bella nodded and made her way to the concession stand away from the rabid fans. The guy in the stand was watching the game too and he kept stealing glances while he poured two cokes and didn't even ask for an ID when Bella asked for a beer as well. With all that shouting Charlie would benefit more from a herbal tea but he was a beer man through and through.

The stand guy also remained frozen in place holding her change when she paid.

"What the..."

Pulling the paper didn't work and he remained unmoving when Bella passed a hand in front of his eyes

"I'm afraid he'll remain this way for a while longer while we talk my dear"

A cultured voice spoke from behind her. Bella turned around, her right hand poised to send a sludge of ice if she had to.

"Can I help you?"

She asked taking his non sparkly skin, normal brown eyes trained on her chest and long gray-olive robe.

"I hope so. I really do"

"Are you sure about this?"

 ** _\- - - Family Charms - - -_**

The Angel of Destiny questioned the four witches in front of him. He had been summoned straight in the astral plane and agreed to allow the oldest charmed sister to walk on the earthly plane in order for them all to talk.

"Yeah"

The youngest responded looking at her sisters

"You understand this decision is final? There will be no changing your minds"  
"We understand. This is why we have a few questions first"

The middle sister added

"Ask away"  
"This wipes the entire slate clean. No "read the fine print" technicalities, no more demons, no more vengeful warlocks, we don't have to worry about anyone finding out we were witches? Just free to lead normal lives with no demonic aftertaste"  
"Absolutely"

The next question came from the undead sister perched at the back of the sofa.

"What will happen to the Halliwell line? And our tools? Who will protect San Francisco if they say 'yes'?"  
"The Warren line and your Book will pass to another descendant"

A twinkle in his eyes, had Prue stiffen her posture. He had said 'Warren' and not 'Halliwell' like she asked. Did he mean…?

"Which descendant?"

Prue snapped.

"I believe you have trained her Prudence"

He snapped his fingers and a teenager in shorts and a tight fitting white t-shirt with a baseball logo appeared in the room.

"Bella?"

Four voices gasped.

"Hey guys. Why is everyone staring at me?"

Piper's eyes practically threw fire

"You didn't tell her?"  
"Tell me what?"

Bella turned to shoot mental daggers at the Angel before backing to the sofa the rest of the witches sat at creating a united front.

"Only that he's offered us early retirement, planning to give the mantle to you"

Phoebe finished.

"Oh brother"

Bella muttered and sat heavily at the arm of the sofa.

"Talk fast; my parents will miss me if I take too long at the stand"  
"Let me know when you're all ready"

The angel let in a ball of light making Piper wonder

"Are all angels dicks?"


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"What the hell just happened?"

Bella asked taking a sip of her cola to settle herself while turning to face her ashen faced cousins.

"Basically what she said"

Paige responded and sat down on the coffee table to explain, now that she had all four charges in one place. No one told her it'd be so hard to get through to all of them at the same time!

"You three full filled your destiny, even with a few tweaks, thank Penny for keeping you in the astral plane till this happened by the way Prue and the Balance of Power is off"  
"Off?"  
"Off. The balance leans more on the Good since the Source is dead"  
"Isn't that a good thing?"  
"No Bella, it isn't. The balance must be equal. Hence the word, you know, balance"

Prue answered

"So since the strongest evil power is gone, the strongest good power must retire too"

Piper trailed finally seeing the big picture. Paige nodded

"What about you?"

Prue asked. Paige shrugged a shoulder, the strap of her white dress slipping.

"I'll go back to being a whitelighter. I miss it. I like helping people, witches or not, and this sudden witch thing really gets in the way"

"You're telling us?"

Piper snorted. Phoebe ignored her sister and asked what was in the forefront of her mind ever since they vanquished the Source last week.

"And Prue? We just got her back"  
"Prue will move on. Now that the Elders know you're hiding it out there, they'll force you to, Prue. I'm sorry"

Paige said sadly. Prue nodded having assumed as much. Bella spoke up running a hand over her face.

"Not to make this thing about me, but... why me? Since the Warren line is so old, there have to be other warren witches around"

Paige grinned

"Whose brilliant idea was to bleed on the Book claiming it?"  
"Hers"

Bella replied promptly pointing at Prue who looked everywhere but the others in the room

"Oops?"  
"Exactly. The Book recognizes you now as a rightful heiress"  
"We never bled on it though"

Piper mused out loud. Paige shrugged

"You didn't need to. Up until you three, it followed a straight blood line. Bella, just like me, is a curve in that same bloodline"

Stopping what was going to be a long discussion Bella sat up to check the time on the lock on the wall. She was cutting it close.

"Will you guys really do it? Retire? And do what? Move to Florida?"

Phoebe snorted at the cliché. Piper was mostly grinning teary eyed.

"I think I'll enjoy having a life outside the demons. Maybe I'll even open my restaurant."  
"Phoebs?"  
"I think just living the life will be a good experience for me"

Phoebe replied meaning it. She always had a problem with staying at one place too long.

"Is that a "yes" then?"

The Angel had appeared across from them. Phoebe looked from sister to sister and from cousin to cousin.

"Yes"  
"What about you?"

The Angel asked Piper

"I may be whiny but I'm not masochist enough to say 'no' so... count me in. Or out. Whatever"

Prue snored from behind her sisters, tears clouding her eyes.

"I assume that means you have decided to step up to the plate"

The twinkle in the Angel's eye got brighter seeing the Suns cap on Bella's head who rolled her eyes.

"On one condition. I don't do this without a mentor. Prue comes back to life, with her powers fully intact"

The twinkle intensified.

"What?"

Prue exclaimed. Bella winked at her cousin. The Angel of Destiny let out a breath of air he hadn't realized he was holding.

"This is the way your destinies were supposed to end. Congratulations"

With a final twinkle the Angel handed Bella a large envelope and disappeared.

"Is that it? Are we normal people again?"

Piper asked. Phoebe tossed her a glass vase, Piper tried to freeze it and she couldn't. Prue squinted at the shards of glass and they flew to the wastebasket in the corner.

"You're back!"

While the three sisters were hugging, Bella perused the envelope and turned to Paige

"Is me asking you to cosmic taxi me back to Forks to try and explain all this to my parents considered cheating?"  
"Parents!"

Piper gasped.

"What?"

"Prue, you need to summon Grams. I have a bone to pick with the old witch for lying"

Phoebe was laughing as she realized it was time for them to grill their deceased mother and grandmother over the events of the past few months. Prue smirked and headed to the staircase, her baby sisters following her. Bella shook her head

"Get used to it"

Paige just laughed and twisted her wrists sending Bella away in a ball of orbs.

 _ **The End**_

 **A/N:** So this is it. The sisters are all united, Piper and Phoebe are free to live their normal lives (or are they?) while Prue is back from the dead to keep the legacy going and Bella is going to see exactly what she signed up for.

Only question is, do you want to read about that? The adventures of the Warren witches with a few dashes or everyone else? Including what is going on with Kol and how he handles the Cullens and the demons who may (or may not) accept the informal truce the death of their leader created? What about Leo and Cole? Where are they? Drop me a line and let me know.


	33. Chapter 33

Epilogue

"I can't believe you're leaving"

Angela exclaimed.

"Honestly? Neither can I! It feels only yesterday I arrived"

Bella agreed. The two friends were sitting by the shade at the cafe. Bella had been returned to Forks that morning and the two had immediately met to touch base.

"I'll miss you"

She pouted making Bella laugh

"You mean you'll miss taking that break you had talked about while I was here to handle demons"

She mock accused her bespectacled friend. Angela burst laughing and nodded

"Well, that's true! But I won't give up my break. If I do get in Seattle U as I hoped, Mom and Uncle Seb had agreed to take care of things here"  
"I'm glad. You deserve a break... and a chance to catch up with Father time"

Angela was about to make a joke about it when the newest addition to the Cullen family plopped down on the empty chair on their table.

"I'm going to kill them! Will you two try to kill me if I do?"

Angela and Bella exchanged a look. So he had finally cracked. Barely lasted two weeks too. Angela won the bet after all. Bella had put her money down at him cracking much sooner. Instead of handing her the fiver, she motioned the server to get them fresh ice creams and Kol, doing his thing with the dilated eyes and the smooth voice, asked for a double whiskey.

"What did they do?"

Bella asked when the server nodded and walked away. Kol's bright green eyes tightened and his lips stretched over his teeth

"That mother of them tries to baby me and feel me all the bloody time. I'm sure if I cry, she'll stuff a tit in my mouth!"

Angela spat her sweet iced tea as she snorted. Bella agreed readily. Esme was dedicated to her undead adopted children to the extreme and the last time she had seen her at the supermarket, the vampire had gone off the deep end.

"Then you have the big sex crazed/slash/bear hater one. He's alright most of the time but puddles of water have more intellectual depth than him"  
"That's Emmett for you"

It was Bella's turn to snort.

"Don't get me started on his self-absorbed wife. Good God I thought Rebekah was self centered but this one takes the cake!"  
"Rebecca?"

Angela asked. Kol waved a hand

"My sister. Stupid as a brick, self centered, and makes all blonde jokes sound legit. Good thing she's gorgeous."

Wisely the witches remained quiet, though laughing, filing away information for future use.

"The tiny one keeps having visions that never come true despite her incessant need to boss everyone around claiming she's seen them do what she wants them to do. I pity her boyfriend. If you remove the stick from up his ass and force feed him some humans to get his bowels moving, he could be halfway decent"  
"So you're having the time of your life then"

Angela said lightly barely breathing though her laughter. Kol turned to her, suddenly calm now that he had blurted everything he had kept inside.

"You're a good listener, you know that?"  
"Thank you"

Her cheeks flamed. Bella's brows shot up.

"Interesting"

She mused quietly but the vampire did hear her.

"What is?"

Bella thought fast to cover her slip.

"You didn't mention Carlisle at all. Hasn't he done something yet to piss you off?"

Kol blinked as he thought

"Actually as soon as you off'ed Edweird, the Brit cooled off. He talks and laughs instead of just studying or avoiding his wife. He leaves me alone and so do I"  
"I didn't off Edward. My cousin and a demon friend did. I was a little busy trying not to die"

Bella exclaimed but Kol shrugged

"Whatever. Now tell me. Do you mind if I get rid of them?"  
"Personally I don't give a toss"

Bella replied and turned to Angela. Angela's family held the peace in the area for many generations. Now she shook her head

"The vampires keep the shape shifters in check. In turn they keep the vampires in line, so if you want to get rid of those, you will have to take their place. And keep the treaty as is otherwise the wolves will spread out instead of keeping here to themselves"  
"Keep... the... what? I'm not a bunny muncher!"

Looking around Bella saw people staring at them and she leaned in

"Shut up! The part I know about the treaty is to let the humans think both vamps and dogs are humans"

Kol rolled his eyes but complied and kept his voice low. If either he or Angela noticed he was too close to her as she, too, leaned in, neither said anything.

"What's your diet?"

Angela asked, placing her chin on her palm.

"Humans of course"  
"How many in, say a week?"  
"Why buy the cow if I can have the milk for free?"

Angela raised a brow and moved back slightly. Kol's eyes widened

"No! I mean I don't need to kill. I like it, but it's not necessary for me. Simply tasting is enough. Like I did with you"

He pointed to Bella who rolled her eyes.

"Need I remind you that you would have drained me if it wasn't for the supernaturals of our lives?"  
"Details.."  
"Anyway"

Angela began getting his attention back on her. Bella bit back a smile

"If you can abide to no killing, either accidentally or on purpose, I don't see why you cannot off them and take their place. IF you stay here with the same breaks as the ones they did. Attending school is up to you"

She smirked with a shrug. Kol smiled, took her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you! I'll be picking you at 9"

He downed his drink in one big gulp and ran off, keeping a leisurely human pace. Bella turned to Angela

"I wonder what Ben will make of your date"  
"It's not a date. Besides Ben and I broke up. He got a scholarship to go to college in California"

Angela shrugged a shoulder but the blush didn't go away. Bella's smile widened

"Keep telling yourself that"

While Bella and Angela were going through their things to find a dress for Angela and get her ready for the date, Kol was at the Cullen house. He had asked Esme to make him something for dinner. Esme, in full Esme way, made the whole family sit down and have dinner all together. Kol ran to Esme's garden to pick up some greenery for salad and turned the gas on high. Esme's cooking skills were low enough to not know how intense the gas had to be to properly cook the steaks through. A match was lit and the eyesore white house in the middle of the woods went up in flames. At the edge of the woods the La Push pack waited until the flames were no longer purple to douse the fire down before it hurt the forest and wildlife any more than the feeding habits of the Cold Ones already had.

At nine o'clock on the dot, Kol picked up Angela for a date that would be a new beginning for them both. Down the line it would cause her to abandon the idea of taking a break and keep on with her magical practices and remain the age her mate is. Until it was time to meet his witch of a mother anyway.

 ** _\- - - Family Charms - - -_**

As for the Charmed ones... That would be a lot straighter forward. Phoebe had indeed left San Fransisco, rightly believing she could work from anywhere as long as she had INTERNET connection. Home was just an orbing potion anyway, right?

Not for long. When she was in Tokyo, she met the new owner of the magazine. She shook his hand and had a vision of them walking down the isle. A vision that had nothing to do with magic, but instead with opening up to love again. A vision that would come true only the week after her powers came back in the form of a little girl with her dad's bright blue eyes and her mom's gift of premonition. Luckily Jason accepted his wife's former witch status a lot easier than his brother-in-law, Dan did.

Dan pretended he didn't know Piper when he first saw her after three years, three weeks after the grand opening of her restaurant. A pretense that lasted only until Jenny, his niece, recognized her and jumped up to hug her. After that the two had talked and slowly but steady. It took them months to explain things including Piper's magic and Dan's intense aversion to it. Neither was upset when Piper's powers never returned...

... Neither also knew that Prue's gift to the newlyweds included a permanent power stripping potion for Piper, (the leering Angel of Destiny had forgotten to mention that their children could and would be magical as proven by Phoebe's little girl), just in case. The future she had been once came true enough. She had a son but she also had a husband who loved her and if she ever saw Leo again, she certainly didn't notice him.

Prue found herself enjoying hanging out with the friendly neighborhood demon. Grams knew what she was talking about when she had said that only the people who know what you're going through can understand you. Cole hadn't died only to come back, but he understood her. They had a strange friendship but it was very real. Prue's work as a sometimes photographer while was running P3 was fulfilling and she still had time to help Darryl out with his cases and sometimes looked the other way when Cole took a demon out to help her.

She was the only sister still unattached but Phoebe was sure it wouldn't stay like that forever, but she kept her opinion to herself. Instead she let her witch sister and demon ex-boyfriend baby-sit her baby knowing the little girl would bring the two together.

Paige's life remained as it was. The Elders had appointed her personal whitelighter to Prue and Bella who were careful and kept low key magical lives, now that the demons were more interesting in killing each other, hoping they'd rise up to become the next Big Bad, allowing her to continue working in the system and earn a promotion to full time social worker. She was the first to arrive at the manor every Saturday night for the family gathering and the last to leave at P3 after making sure her cousins arrived safely at their homes.

Like Prue, she chose to play the field. It wasn't as if she'd ever get older or if she could bring a mortal man to her life, right? So if Darryl's new partner was cute and she liked to spend time with him and he had a killer smile and cared for his parolees with the same vigor she cared about her charges, didn't have to mean anything, right?

Last but not least, Bella was the one who took witchcraft on as a full time career. Prue teased her but the teenager felt like she had been given the keys to the world's biggest and best kept hidden library. There was always something to learn, something to test out and something to go horribly wrong. In the end her cousins organized an intervention when her already pale skin turned translucent from not seeing the sun, and sent her to spend a summer with Angela and Kol in his hometown. It was the same time his older brothers had a spat and the rest of his family had woken up from their eternal slumbers.

A three month trip turned to six months, to a year, to two years in the blink of an eye. At first Bella had been busy standing behind Angela when the latter met her witch-in-law but then she noticed Kol's blue eyed brother. She refused to fall for him, but like Paige and Prue, she liked spending time with Klaus. She only noticed how long she had been gone and how little she used her powers when she received the invitation to Piper's son's wiccaning. Klaus chose to go with her. He said it was because his family drove him up the wall and if he didn't leave them, he'd end up staking them all over again. Bella didn't mind. She knew Cole, her self appointed big brother, would snuff the Original out if he stepped out of line.

Cole had returned to being a DA. His and Phoebe's divorce had been amicable and the two had remained friends. It was awkward at first when she asked him to give her to Jason at her handfasting ceremony. Jason didn't quite appreciate his "from the ex to the future husband" and broke his nose. Prue intervened before Cole could break something Jason needed a lot more, and walked her sister down the isle. In time they mended fences and Cole kept his jokes to himself.

During one Saturday family gathering, the men spent it at an arcade pool house where they played humans (Dan, Jason and Henry) vs non humans (Cole and Klaus) with baby Patrick keeping the score. The girls enjoyed themselves at the P3 where they had fun grilling each other over the men in their lives and laughed over the bad karaoke night and cooing when toddler Patricia tried to sing a tune. When a sudden power cut killed the music they breather a sigh of relief but it killed the lights too.

Bella sent flickers of tiny ice cubes up in the air, Paige whispered an incantation to set them on tiny fires while Prue's flicking of the fingertips sent them spiraling against the ceiling. Phoebe laughed at the display cradling her daughter close while Piper shook her head amused at the antics.

No, their lives weren't the ones they always expected, but none of them cared. They had each other, they were all alive and healthy and they all had things and people they loved. Most of all, they now lived their lives for themselves and not for anyone else. They could and would, face anything fate threw at them. They were Charmed and were family.

 **The end (for real this time)**

 **A/N: I know a lot of you asked for a sequel and it is in the works. I can't promise you when you'll see it though since the muses have shown up with an another idea that should please those of you who love Jasper. Tune in next week to start reading that, if you wish. Till next time, see you later!**


End file.
